


Sahna x Angelise: a task from god

by Allnight9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Ears, Breeding, Cock Awe, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Fucked senseless, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hardcore, Inflation, Jackal/Human Hybrids, Kemonomimi, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mind Break, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: Sahna, a smug jackal-woman was created by the god Hathor, and tasked to rekindle the faith in the Egyption gods.Her current target is Angelise Reiter, who doesn't know the taste of defeat yet, just like Sahna.This might sound like an equally matched battle...... if Hathor didn't grant Sahna tools to make sure she will never fail.One of those tools happened to be an 18 inch long dick between her legs.Not that Angelise would let something like an 18 inches long cock that outclassed the one of her dear Maximus intimidate her... or maybe she will.
Relationships: Angelise Reiter/ Sahna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD STILL! HERE ARE INFORMATION OF THE 2 OG-CHARACTERS THAT I DO NOT OWN!
> 
> Angelise Reiter's twitter: https://twitter.com/angelisereiter  
> Colettuce's Twitter (creater of Sahna): https://twitter.com/Colettuce3  
> not-story-related Sahna pick that mainly inspired me by Raiou: https://twitter.com/raiounsfw/status/1161733176588427264/photo/1

WARNINGS: includes stomach bulge, inflation, choking (not to death), futa-dom, NO VANILLA, verbal humiliation.

personalities: Usualy both the same, yet Reiter also has a masochistig side inside of her, therefore she struggles to hold herself back succumbing to Sahna's dick.

Sahna looked from left to right as she walked on the red-carpet inside of the big castle, a faint hint of wonder in her always so calm, collected persona.  
  
She was surprised, that Angelise was settling down in such a big place, fitting to a princess like her. However it didn't really fit to a woman on the run. Something this big could pick up everyone's attention.  
As her gaze drifted towards Angelise however, she knew there was no point in asking why she would take the risk of picking such a dangerous big, easy-to-find place.  
  
The cold, superior gaze she was giving, told Sahna that she simply didn't care, that she was reckless enough to do what she did.

But Sahna had no right to be surprised. Angelise Reiter had it a little worse due to 2 reasons.  
  
1\. Sahna wouldn't be able to enter the castle without convincing the 4 knights in front of the gate first. And since there were traits of blood on the woman's face, and her dress, Reiter had the bad feeling that Sahna “convinced” the knights in her own way.  
  
The second problem was Sahna's look. Not just the massive head-dwarfing double K-sized tits, or the rest of that beautiful bombshell body, that filled Reiter's mind with just a little bit of envy, simply because her tits were AT LEAST 4 times bigger than her own, and every other aspect of the woman's body in front of her just seemed to be thicker than her own trained body.  
  
The only advantage Reiter had was height, which wasn't really an advantage for womanly charms.  
  
Another problem of Sahna's look proved that she was definitely not from around here. Considering Sahna's look, her brown caramel body, those strange tattoos all over her body, she probably came from another continent even. That meant she definitely wasn't some kind of assassin tasked by her father to kill or take Reiter to him.  
  
But that wasn't even in her mind. Apart from her bomb-shell body, her odd skin and tattoos, Sahna was not entirely human. That was the biggest problem of all. A race that Reiter did not see very often. And considering Sahna's inhuman body parts, it was a breed that she had never seen before. No cat, no dog, no fox.  
  
Sahna was a jackal-woman. The only parts of her body that showed that off, were her feet, that made her stand upright with paws, and her hands, or in her case claws, possessing 5 digits like humans, however sharp claws on each tip. And of course something that would never be missed out. Jackal-ears, looking like cats, but a little longer than ordinary cat-ears, and also a tail that swung left to right behind Sahna as if she was... excited.  
  
The feet, and the hands could have been missed by most people, if they weren't so different in color. Unlike the rest of her dark-skinned body her hair, her tail and her animal-limps were a midnight purple, creating a long transition of midnight-purple into her usual caramel skin-color on her forearms and her lower legs.  
  
THAT was the problem that Reiter had. It seemed as if the species that Sahna belonged to was called viera. Some specimen that Reiter did not care enough to inform herself about, but even with the information she had, none of them fit to Sahna. She didn't posses long pointy ears, nor did she walk on tip toes. Her ears were shorter, and she was walking on her feet, like a normal human would.  
  
Apart from her look, her gentle walk, so graceful, yet still so gentle that you couldn't even hear her footsteps, there was something else that concerned Reiter's mind.  
  
Sahna seemed so chill, so careless and calm, her steps not making one single noise, yet still... there were those constant loud **SMACKS** echoing in the large castle on every step. Due to the empty large hall Reiter couldn't HEAR where those sounds came from, but she could see it... if she just stopped looking at Sahna's face.  
  
But she couldn't. If someone dares to look down at her, she just couldn't avert her own gaze. This would count as a loose and show weakness.  
  
Sahna didn't wear normal clothes. She wore fabrics made out of silk that were draped all over her body. They were thin enough to be see-through, however around her crotch and down her thighs, all those silks were draped over on top of each others, creating a non-see-through curtain of white.  
  
But the silk still shifted, moved with every little step she made. Even a low blow of wind would cause the loose silk too flutter, and in Sahna's case that fat behemoth-cock between her legs, that switched from smacking onto her left and right legs on every step, could be seen clearly. Even if she stood still the outline of her wine bottle-thick shaft was visible around the silk. But Sahna walked. And her walk caused her shaft to sway and bounce with every step she took, causing the fat dick to bounce forward on each rebounding hit against her legs, creating a not to be overlooked outline of her shaft as the silky material shifted forth and up.  
  
There was no way someone could NOT see it when Sahna walked around. And this could also apply to Reiter if she could just convince herself to look down... But the knight didn't. She kept her face locked on Sahna's own, not even thinking about looking anywhere else when someone dares to look upon her with such an expression.  
  
“you have no respect for such a low-born specimen.” Reiter was the first one to break the silence when Sahna walked all the way towards her, before she stood still safely 5 meter away. And considering the information she had gathered, she knew that Reiter would talk up with nothing else but disrespect.  
  
Something that Sahna could clearly live with, considering that she just scoffed and lifted her claws onto her face to lick the blood of Reiter's knights off her hands in a provoking, smug manner.

  
That stupid act of dominance only resulted in a scoff by Angelise herself and a rising eyebrow “you really want to die, don't you?”  
  
“no...” **LICK** Sahna drawled in a low, firm voice, before licking the sides of her hands a few more times until it was all clean, showing Reiter that she truly had no single ounce of respect for the princess.  
“that was not the intention of my 2 month-long search”  
  
“2 months you say? How did you manage to find-”  
  
“you left over trails.” Sahna simply interrupted Reiter, both her cleaned hands now on her slim waist in a confident pose.  
  
“trails? I made sure that we didn't leave one th-”  
  
“you did.” she interrupted again. “how do you think did I manage to find you otherwise?”  
  
This was the second time that Reiter got interrupted. Definitely a death-case for many men, yet this woman in front of her would be death in a few minutes anyways, so she could as well ask a little more. Especially since this was the first time she talked to a viera.  
  
“well then tell me.” Reiter ordered and shifted on her throne into a more comfortable position, “what brought you here. Who are you, and why would you come here on your own? You surely knew that I wouldn't let you leave this room alive, so what could be so important to sacrifice your own life for?”  
  
Sahna scoffed again, causing Reiter's face to twitch just a bit, her teeth close to clenching down in restrained anger as the desire to kill came up in her, yet she calmed herself down by taking a deep breath.  
  
“so many words... so many questions...” Sahna complained “well...”  
  


  
***  
  
It all started with the day she was born. Everything was black, and then suddenly... harsh yellow. Sahna opened her eyes as she laid on the ground, the first thing she could see when she was born was the bright shining sun in the sky. No clouds, just the blue sky and in the middle of it: the sun.  
  
She just laid there, her limps spread wide as her head looked to the left and right, nothing but sand. She looked upon her hand, and flexed it, causing her digits to move, then to the right onto her other hand, flexing it to make it move as well. Them she rose her head and tried to look forward, 2 fat orbs obscuring her view, therefore she decided to lay down again and look upon the sky.  
  
The first thing she probably felt when she awoke was confusion. She didn't know where she was, who she was, actually even WHAT she was. She knew nothing. She had no clue that she was alone in the middle of the Sahara, yet no matter how hot it was, no matter how rough the sand on her skin felt, it was like home to her. A word that she did not know before, simply because she couldn't talk.  
  
She was like a newborn-baby. She was a tabula rasa, a clean unwritten slate, that still needed a story to tell. All alone, surrounded by the desert... until she heard a voice.  
  
( learned that in philosophy class, I love philosophy. John Locke used the “tabula rasa” example for his empiricism-theory, wanting to prove that Humans only learn through experience (eyes), not like the rationalism, that supports the theory that humans receive knowledge through their mind, meaning if they think about stuff, or shit like that).  
  


She didn't flinch, or get scared. The very first word, or letter even sent a chill down her spine, causing her whole body to relax, sharpen her mind and focus for what the low, feminine voice had to say.  
  
“ _Sahna_...”  
  
like on instinct, she stood up. The legs that she had no clue how to control before suddenly stood up on their own, before lowering down into a one legged kneel, her head immediately sunk down to face the sand underneath her. It felt like the right thing to do. The words, that she somehow managed to decipher while not even being able to talk, made her feel save. On that moment she had no clue what “save” meant of course. But she had a feeling that this being was someone that Sahna could trust. She had no clue how to describe it back then. But with the vocabulary she learned throughout her long life, there was only one word she could describe that voice with.  
  
And that word was “mother”.  
  
Her mind was sharp, and after kneeling and looking on the ground, she craned her head back to look upon the sky, her eyes open, her ears twitching as they were ready to understand and never forget what her creator was about to say.  
  
“ _Sahna... that is your name. You might have a lot of questions right now. You don't know where you are, especially who you are. And I won't be able to give you any answer to that question. The only thing I,_ _ **Hathor**_ _, can give you is a trait. The rest is upon you.  
You live, you make your decisions, your choices. You decide who you want to be. You live your life, enjoy it, hate it, go through bad and good times. You do whatever you want... as long as you focus on that one __**task**_ _I give you.  
  
Sahna... people all over the world, over the universe and dimensions are __**rotten**_.”  
Sahna could clearly sense the hatred, yet also sorrow in her god's voice.  
“ _They forgot who they are, who they used to be, and especially_ _ **US**_ _, the gods.  
Over the past few years, decades and centuries people have gone soft, forgot who they were. They forgot who they should thank for living. They did not only forgot who created them, they even neglected us, the truth. No religion to think about, means no fear of punishment in the after life. No fear of punishment means no behavior. And no behavior leads to the current world-state. Chaos, death, war, fear, pain. They crave strength and power in the material world, and therefore harm others as long as they can live a good life, not realizing that the afterlife has so much more to offer...  
  
Everything because people forgot who they were...  
_

_So I task you with this one request. I granted you everything, but you need to do this one little thing for me. No matter how many years or decades it might take, use those tools of mine to show people our way. As long as you have this in mind, you can live your life as you please. Help us, help yourself and help humanity to get onto the right track. Only then will this world find peace again.  
  
This is the first, and last time you will hear me. Mark my words, engrave them into your mind.  
Oh Sahna. My dear Sahna..._” while Sahna heard the voice from the inside of her mind, she still could feel a warm hand grazing her cheek in a motherly care “ _I wish you best of luck on your way. I will always be with you...”_  
  
And as the voice faded in her mind, so did the warm touch on her cheek fade, causing a tear of sorrow to roll down her cheek, the first, and last tear that Sahna will ever release.  
  
And after that day. After the day she was born, she tried her best. She walked around the deserts for WEEKS, until she finally found green land. Her body completely naked, her massive tits bare, and her huge swaying dick on full display, while Sahna had no clue what she was meant to do with it, not yet.  
  
After examining the people around her precisely, she tried to copy them, she started to wear clothes and tried to speak which failed miserably. She even tried to eat an apple, but someone just smacked onto her hand, and let her drop the apple. She looked upon the angry-faced man with confusion. She had no idea that she had to “pay” in order to eat.

There was this one kind woman in her late twenties that taught Sahna everything. She met the jackal woman as she walked around the streets, looking onto everything just like a little child would do with uttermost interest, after all this world was new for Sahna.  
After trying to communicate with Sahna, she somehow convinced the Jackal-woman to follow her.  
  
She then gave her clothes, food, taught her how the world, the ecosystem worked.  
  
She taught her language:  
  
“this is a coin Sahna.” she told her as she held the coin in her hand, Sahna looking at it with wide shining eyes, “coin...” she mustered. “yes coin! Great Sahna!”  
  
She taught her how to use the coin by allowing Sahna to buy the one thing that she wanted to eat all the time.  
  
“COIN!” Sahna shouted out and held the coin in her half-breed hand while her eyes looked down onto the many apples in front of her. She chuckled delighted like a little child when she got her first apple in her life, and it was well too late for her teacher to tell her, that she wasn't supposed to stuff it all into her cheeks in one go, because she already did so.  
  
She also got her clothes, or at least tried to. No matter how much of a child Sahna was, the teacher tried her best so that Sahna would undress not in front of the eyes of other people, especially men. So she often forced her to change clothes in their home, where the teacher looked away of course. Most of the times Sahna didn't like the clothes tho, and immediately took them off and threw them away, until she finally found something that she enjoyed. A long loose dress, that wouldn't press against her body, something that she wore even today.  
  
Her teacher taught her everything. Eating, drinking, sleeping, speaking, trading. She was so focused on those things that she completely forgot to show Sahna how to wash herself. It were a few months and Sahna didn't shower once. The reason she forgot to teach her that, was because Sahna ALWAYS smelled good. No matter how dirty she would get, her body always radiated this heavenly smell of perfume. A scent of vanilla and cinnamon, a unique scent that only she possessed.  
  
If it were for the teacher, Sahna would have probably never learned to shower until one special day. Sahna was doing great, she learned talking much faster than ordinary humans, already able to talk words in one sentence, yet still with a few grammar mistakes.  
  
She always wondered what her teacher was doing when she got into that room, and remained there for about 20 minutes. She could only hear the sound of water spraying, nothing more. One day her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
She sneaked inside, the whole room clouded in hot steam, and her teacher's clothes on the ground. She did not know why, but she didn't question it either. Her teacher taught her everything and never lied to her, so she did the same, and removed her dress, before she sneakily (thanks to her paws as feet) joined her teacher in the shower.  
  
Sahna completely overshadowed her. Her teacher was a beauty, a brunette curly haired 5 feet tall Egyptian beauty. Sahna's 6'3 topped that easily tho, she was more than 1 head taller. While her teacher hummed to herself with closed eyes as the water splashed onto her naked, wet body, Sahna sneaked inside, behind her, and surprised her teacher with a cute little “ROAR!” by pressing her huge head-dwarfing tits onto her teacher's back, or more like half of them, because the upper parts of her breasts rolled over her shoulders to nearly encompass her head.  
  
The teacher cried out at first, but after realizing that the voice, and especially those breasts could only belong to one girl, she came down, and turned around, her gaze immediately looking down to check what that third thing that hit her, was.  
  
And then she fell silent. After checking the member out from the base all the way down under her knees, she looked up at Sahna's playful smile, an innocent smile that did not fit to the god-given appendage underneath.  
  
“Sah- Sahna... t-this is not okay! If I shower I need my private time, so leave! Now!”  
She somehow managed to get herself to rebuke, and that made Sahna's playful smile change into an expression of sorrow.  
  
“Sahna sorry...” the jackal-girl murmured and stepped out, her dick so big that it hit the edge of the bathtub as she climbed over it. She dressed up without even drying herself and then headed out.  
  
After about 10 minutes, her teacher came out, while Sahna waited sitting on the edge of the bed, her face still a sorrow expression as she sat there with her wet dress, the lose material stuck to her busty body, and therefore creating a big unmistakable outline of her shaft.  
  
“Sahna just wanted to play...” she sobbed when her teacher came out.  
“ohhh... It- It's...” she paused, got nervous when she eyed the outline in between Sahna's legs “It's alright Sahna...” she added and sat down beside her “I just didn't teach you that. So it was my fault to begin with! You're not to blame at all!”  
Sahna's sorrow expression brightened up at those words, while the teacher only had one thing in her mind...  
  
“so... y-you probably never had sex before, right Sahna?”  
Sahna looked at her, her head tilting to the side in confusion: “sex...?”  
“oh my... you know. Men and women- or in your case... people with a thing and people without a thing” she pointed down to the cock, so Sahna could get what she was talking about “sleep with each other to... make babies... or have fun.”  
Sahna's face got only more confused, so the teacher had no other choice but to prove it, by gripping the outline of that shaft through the dress, causing the jackal woman to shut her eyes and moan out in pleasure.  
“see? It feels good, right?”  
  
“y- nghhh~ yes, feels good...” she confirmed as her teacher started to move her hand up and down the insanely large appendage, her snatch throbbing in need at the very first second she saw it in the bath.  
  
“well, then how about we both get naked then, huh? I will show you, so... so you have experience for the future.”  
  
Sahna was confused, yet her teacher always wanted the best for her, so she ignored the strange acting of her teacher and stood up, reached down to grab the hem of her dress around her feet, and pull it all the way up over her head.  
  
“holy shit...” the teacher murmured to herself as she eyed the broad thing in it's naked glory.  
“holy shit...” she repeated again as saying it one time just wasn't enough for this monster cock. Her eyes trailed down further and further and further, even past the woman's knees until she finally eyed it's glans half-way down her lower leg, riddled with veins of various sizes, and also a tattoo, similar to the ones all on her body going from her crotch halfway down the side of the shaft.  
  
She gulped down as she undressed herself fast, clumsily. This was wrong, so freaking wrong especially after all the things she taught Sahna. She didn't just teach Sahna as if she was a child, she also thought of Sahna as her child...  
  
But she just had to try it. As she looked onto her caramel colored shaft that almost obscured Sahna's whole crotch because of its thickness, she eyed something else. Some-things. 2 large bowling balls. She needed it. Her body needed it and her damn cunt needed it. This was a true monstrosity of fertility and her primal instincts kicked in on their own since they needed this fertile beast.  
  
Her shaft was so damn thick that the teacher could only compare it with a damn wine-bottle. After getting undressed, she laid down on the bed on her back, her head looking forward as she spread her legs to reveal her already leaking snatch.  
  
“put it in Sahna.”  
  
Of course she had no clue what her teacher was talking about. So the teacher reached forth and spread her labia aside. “here Sahna, put it in. It felt good before when I touched it, right? If you put it in here, it will make you feel even better!”  
  
This was more than enough reason for Sahna to move. She took her shaft in 2 hands, lifted it up, and clumsily walked forward to line her 18 inches long dick up with her teacher's pussy. Her teacher told her to go slow, slower and slower until Sahna couldn't even tell if she was making any process, but if her teacher told her, then she believed her. So after 1 long minute of stretching and pressing, her cockhead fit in.  
  
And after feeling that little appetizer of sensation; Just a tiny spark from the large possible firework, something in Sahna's mind **CLICKED**.  
  
All of a sudden she remembered the day she was born, the task of her real mother, her creator and goddess. But even without that little reminder, Sahna would have wanted more anyways.  
  
Her package was inhuman, which meant her teacher told her to go as slow as possible. But the second she felt the pleasure of her dick inside of a warm, clenching hole, Sahna wasn't the same anymore. It was a feeling that overpowered all the past joys she had in life. That juicy delicious apple she ate was nothing compared to this.  
And she didn't even feel all of it. It was her tip only, and she had a feeling that every last bit of her 18 inches long rod could give her more of this sensation.  
  
When her teacher said stop, she stopped. When she said go slow, she went slow. But Sahna was still like a child, a baby even if you don't consider her bomb-shell body. So babies and kids tent to do things that others don't want. They tent to get their own way, no matter how many times their parents said no; No matter how many times Sahna's teacher said “that's enough, pull back now or else you will hit my cervix”.  
  
A child's brain inside of a monster-cocked beauty.  
  
When she slid her dick inside of her teacher's pussy, the sparks of pleasure inside of her brain were the best feelings she ever had. She wanted more, never in her life did she want more. She felt a warm feeling around a fifth of her shaft, and the second she had that fifth inside, she asked herself how it would feel to get a fourth inside. Then a third, then a half and then everything. She didn't even listen to her teacher's moans howls and begs anymore. She completely isolated her surroundings as she focused on the mind-numbing sensation of sex.  
  
If that good feeling that she desired meant that her teacher, who taught her to live over the past year, would break; wouldn't be able to have normal sex anymore after Sahna forced her way through her cervix, then it was meant to be.  
  
Sahna really loved her teacher. But even if she knew, that her teacher would never be the same anymore after she fucked her for real, she would still do it anyways. This little sacrifice was worth the pleasure.  
  
So Sahna fucked her. She obliterated her teacher's cunt on that day. Long gentle thrusts sped up to long hard pounding womb-crashing slams. From minutes to hours. From one orgasm to the next.  
  
The good thing about that day, which ended with only 3 orgasms of Sahna, was the fact that her teacher's mind was so broken, that she couldn't hate Sahna anymore for what she had done to her.  
  
On the first day it was without of question anyways. Because, when Sahna slipped her dick out of her sore, stretched cunt, her teacher still convulsed in her orgasms with a fat cum-belly that was so big, that it laid next to her slim waist on the bed.  
  
But even after that day, the teacher that Sahna had known and respected, was gone...  
  
The next months were more of a pain for Sahna even, because the teacher that she looked up to for teaching her so many things, was now reducing herself into a brain-less fuck-addict. Sahna was afraid at first, asking herself why her teacher ended up so stupid and fuck-hungry after she filled her up with a few dozen gallons of cum, but that fright turned to acceptance. And that acceptance gave the kind, thankful Sahna **confidence**.  
  
Confidence that rose with every day they had sex, until her confidence turned to smug ego.  
  
Her teacher was so obsessed with her dick that Sahna was getting angry even. From being the one getting rebuked by her teacher for doing something wrong, the tables turned, and now she was the one that constantly had to tell her teacher that she couldn't suck her dick every single time, whether they were eating, whether they were outside... whether Sahna was sleeping.  
  
Not that Sahna got too exhausted. Exhaustion was something that Sahna had never felt before in her life, no matter how hard and long she fucked her teacher's mind into oblivion.  
She just stopped when her cunt was too sore.  
  
With no one to teach her anymore, she started to realize something. She was no child anymore. She was an adult now! Less being taught, more teaching.  
  
And taking on an adult role so early in her life led exactly to what and who Sahna was today. A cocky, smug, overly confident woman. She thought that it was her time to take matters into her own hands. Whether she was ready or not, didn't matter because her teacher was gone.  
  
But even though her teacher got reduced to a cum-bucket, she still taught Sahna a few things. It was like a human flesh-light that Sahna could use and stretch as much as she wanted. She tried out different kinds of positions, sometimes sitting, standing, laying... walking; sometimes thrusting on her own, or shoving her teacher onto her rod like a flesh-light. She tried out everything on her teacher. She was sad at first of course. But she accepted it. She accepted that it was meant to be. After all that day reminded her of her duty.  
  
She was on a mission after all. A mission of the god that created her. That gave her the strength, powers, abilities and especially the TOOLS to bring every one (most of the times women... actually only women) onto the right path.  
  
Now the question is, whether Hathor intended that Sahna should break woman's minds to that degree that they would do everything for Sahna to get fucked by her again, which in this case would allow Sahna to force them to pray to the Egyptian gods again. But a done task is a done task...  
  
Sahna worshiped every Egyptian god of course. Everyone had a role, but it was only fair for her to love and worship the one god, that granted her life, the most.  
  
The one and only Hathor, the goddess of the sky, women, and of **fertility** and **love**.  
The latter 2 traits of Hathor are probably more related to Sahna's task.  
  
After fucking her teacher for a few months, Sahna moved on. Her teacher was getting to psychopathic, begging Sahna to fuck her even though she was pregnant with triplets. Something that Sahna would never do. She had a heart after all. JK.  
  
So she moved from town to town, fucked woman after woman. But no matter who she fucked, she always thought of her teacher... Someone that reminded Sahna of her task, someone that taught her to live in this world, and especially someone that taught her so many sex-positions that could allow her to fuck women even faster into those broken sex-addicts.  
  
But it was too damn easy. Sahna had hoped that her teacher was just a special case. A fuckhungry woman that broke too easily. She tried again and again, but the outcome was always the same... A cum-filled, trembling incoherent praising fucktoy.  
  
This is the main reason she turned into a smug woman. The more she fucked, the more she realized that the women weren't just weak, rather she was too strong... She knew she had it in her. She knew she was strong. She knew what she had, what she could do, and especially that women could not resist her.  
She was aware that her assets were bigger; extremely bigger than average. Not only her dick, but also her tits.  
  
No woman could resist her, and they did not even wanted to once they saw her dick.  
  
****  
  
If Sahna wasn't so eager to fuck and also didn't want to blow the big surprise, she could have told her all that.  
  
“I am here because of 2 reasons. 1. a task of my goddess. 2. well... self-seeking desires, I guess?”  
  
“task of your goddess?” Reiter scoffed “people like you still exist? Well, what is your task then?”  
  
“to rekindle the faith to the Egyptian gods.” While this seemed to be a serious matter for Sahna Reiter couldn't hold back her laughter.  
  
“that's cute... And how are you planning to convince me to join your religion?”  
  
“I fuck.” she said straight forward.  
  
“fuck? Me? I am not into girls. What I prefer are-”  
  
“big fat horse-cocks?” Sahna interrupted her, killing the mood of Reiter in an instant.  
  
“horse-cocks? What makes you think that I would-”  
  
“people talk. And people listen to your endless moans. The whole world probably knows that already.”  
  
SCOFF “and what if? What if I like to fuck with horse-dicks?”  
  
“Well not much. That's not why I am here for anyway. If I am right you're fucking with that horse in the stall, right? I checked him out before I got in here.”  
  
“you did? Quite impressive, isn't he?”  
  
“ Well... once I saw him I was like “ohoho, that's a-”  
  
“impressive dick, right? Thought the same, but if you think that I would let you get even one piece of him, then-”  
  
“alright, hold on now. Let me talk. I THOUGHT it was really big and all, but after taking a closer look, I noticed something and all the hope I had vanished.”  
  
“w-what?” Reiter was baffled... then mad “Are you trying to insult my Maximus?!”  
  
“he was already erect. Geez... What a damn disappointment. I was hoping for something at least, but that... well. Pathetic."  
  
The way she was saying it as if it was the truth all along made Reiter's blood boil in her veins. Her brows frowned, her teeth clenched shut when this miserable low-life thing dared to insult her dearest Horse like no one else ever did before. She reached to her sword that was prodded up against her throne, the sound of metal clinging as she withdrew it out of its sheath.  
  
Something that left Sahna completely cold.  
  
She scoffed to herself “and here I thought there was finally someone bigger than me. What a shame. Well, I already guessed my goddess made sure that no one could get bigger than me. But horses even? Geez....”  
  
This picked up Reiter's attention. She let go of her sword, let it slide into it's sheath as she was left in wonder, disbelief, and awe at the same time. Something that her cold look would never show off.  
  
“You must be joking... What in the world makes you think that I would believe you having a dick, and over all a dick bigger than my Maximus?” she asked in a low, yet curious voice.  
  
  
“geez...” Sahna exhaled annoyed, and without saying a word she reached down, her hand diving into the silky fabric of her clothes until she grabbed the back of her shaft around the base and lifted it up.  
  
What Reiter expected, IF Sahna really had a dick, was a little tent at most. But that wasn't the case. Sahna's dick didn't just tent the clothes on her body, it lifted them up, so high that the fabric that used to be close to the ground, was raised up all the way to her thighs as the tip of her shaft faced forward. The silky material was so smooth, that Reiter could not just see the outline of her wine-bottle thick shaft, but also a few extra large veins on the monstrous shaft, that without a doubt outclassed the dick of her Maximus.  
  
The look Reiter had was the same that she showed only once in her life. She thought she had found “the one”, but somehow her brows still rose, her eyes widened, her blue irises twitched in their sockets as she thought this specimen was much larger, much more worthy than the dick of her Maximus.  
  
“Seems like you believe me now~” Sahna drawled out with a smug smile, a smile that Reiter would be seeing for the next few hours. That voice was enough reason for Reiter's gaze to focus again.  
  
Her stern eyes looked up at Sahna “and? Do you think I would spare your life just because your dick is larger... and bigger?”  
  
“oh come on now...” Sahna said and let go, the sound of dick smacking against her leg echoing around the large castle as she grabbed the layers of silk and pulled them up all over her body. And with nothing to wear underneath she was naked in an instant.  
  
“are you telling me you don't want this?” she asked teasingly and wiggled her hips, so that the shaft around her lower-legs swayed and drummed against her legs, before she grabbed it again, and hauled it upwards, letting the fat glans face Reiter.  
  
The stance, her smile, it all radiated confidence that challenged Angelise's own.  
With her garments gone, the sight of her bared body proved, that she had every right to do so.  
Except the few golden bracelets around her wrists, arms, feet, neck and her tail even, her beautiful caramel colored body was on full display.  
Even naked, what most would consider shameful, she was looking cocky, and her smile still looked down on Reiter. Her emerald green eyes always staid the same, just like Reiter who also had her eyes in a veiled, half-lidded gaze that would aid to her dominance.  
  
Sahna's eyes, just like her wide smug smile, showed only confidence, overflowing confidence. Nothing seemed to scare her, nothing could surprise her, giving Reiter another reason to kill this woman right here and now. Her mind was sharp, always. Whether she was sleeping, shopping, or even fucking.  
  
Tattoos were all over Sahna's body, something that she was born with, a few on her chest, abdomen, on her shoulders, her arms, and of course her large cock.  
  
It was unnecessary to say that the thickness and endowments that Sahna possessed overpowered the ones of Reiter, solely due to their different breast-sizes. Sahna had wider hips, Reiter a slimmer waist, Sahna's abs were less defined than Reiter's, simply because she possessed much more fat on her body. But only the necessary fat to give her that thickness on her hips, her juicy ass and not to forget her head-dwarfing tits with wide brown areolaes and golden piercings adoring her nipples; once again a detail she was born with.  
  
Ordinary people would suffer back-damage due to the size and weight of those melons. And the weight of them would definitely pull them down on ORDINARY people, but Sahna's didn't. 'though she was thick, her tits still seemed unfitting to her body. Yet still they defied gravity and remained firm in a perfect mouthwatering teardrop shaped form.  
  
And as smug and confident she was, she showed those assets off, often making sure to show off her cleavage so that men would get a boner, and women would become jealous. With massive jugs like these, she still walked around lazily, in a catwalk to make sure every detail of her aura was showing off who she was.

  
And apart from her body-features, there was a scent drafting off her body and whoever was in the same room as her, smelled it. It was the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, a scent that ONLY Sahna possessed, something that could attract men and women. And Reiter would be a liar if she denied that. The smell was alluring.

  
The smell was alright. And the dick was well... Reiter was like “alright, that's not human, but still...” she couldn't say the same about the balls. Her Maximus weighed a literal **ton**. He had every right to possess a 14 inch long dick and 2 grapefruit sized balls, because his body would make it look normal.  
  
Sahna on the other hand had no right... No right to posses a 18 inch long shaft, and definitely, not in a million years, did her fragile human body that did not even weigh 1/10 of Maximus' weight, had the right to possess balls **twice** the size of her Maximus... or even larger.  
  
Reiter could hear them sloshing in her position. She could hear those 2 fat orbs sloshing and churning with seed, a payload of cum that her Maximus could only dream off. If she wasn't so fucking horny right now, she would feel pity for them. Sahna's thighs were so thick that they pressed together. And her dick was so freaking large and heavy that it even hung down in its erect state. And her poor **bowling-sized** nuts were right in between.  
  
She remembered the day she found out about Maximus' package in every detail. The moment she thought that his balls were the largest she had ever seen and probably would ever see in her life. Oh how wrong she was.

  
She could clearly see them. Sahna's scrotum was stretched to the limits around those 2 round balls, a clear-as-day outline for her to see as each ball almost covered up Sahna's whole thighs while her long thick dick laid in the valley of these 2 cum-tanks.  
  
She was a princess, someone that would never reduce herself in front of another being that could rationally think. Someone that could tell everyone how hard she fucked Angelise Reiter into oblivion. That's why she had careless sex with her horse, simply because her horse couldn't speak, couldn't tell anybody what a worthless slut she really was.  
  
Now that seemed to be a problem in face of Sahna. She had men for countless years, and Maximus for 2 straight years. And while she hated to admit it, visible on her still stern expression, she thought her life just got one bit better as she saw Sahna's appendage.  
  
The thoughts of killing turned to questions of why she should do that. And those questions turned to the same thoughts she had with Maximus. This time however, they remained in her mind, and will never leave her lips, because she would definitely NEVER admit what she was feeling in front of such a smug woman.  
  
“I don't deserve this...” this was the thought that initiated her downfall. Right after those thoughts she asked herself how this dick would feel. She thought Maximus stretched her beyond limits already, so how would a bigger, longer stretch fell? She wanted to smell it, taste it, the cock and those heavenly balls.  
  
The knight gulped down, her pussy already moistening just like it used to do when she saw her Maximus' dick for the first time, even more though! She was feeling that weakness again. Her whole body felt so damn weak and limp, as if it begged to get off that throne and let someone sit on there that really deserved it.  
  
“get on your knees and maybe I will let you suck on it.”  
  
**THUMP  
  
**This was all that was necessary. One simple order and her whole brain clicked like it did with Maximus.  
Reiter knew her place, so she obeyed. It was the right thing to do.

So she slide over the seat of the throne and sat down.  
  
“good girl~” she drawled with a tone that already announced her victory, as if the outcome of the two doms was already decided the very second Sahna had her eyes on Reiter. Just another woman to conquer and defile.  
  
She stepped forth, her dick constantly bouncing on her legs as she got closer and closer...  
  
Reiter was still looking challenging at Sahna. Her brows still frowned, and her blue irises trying to pierce through the calm and collected gaze of Sahna's emerald green eyes without success. Sahna was unimpressed, she didn't even laugh at that pitiful display of pretended dominance or hatred. She held her smug smile, and did exactly what Reiter hated so much. She simply showed the princess, that she already won.  
  
And as much as Reiter tried to deny that fact, she just couldn't... Not if that dick bounced on her thighs, not as it got closer and closer.  
  
Sahna could see the resistance slowly fading away of Reiter's face as she stepped forth to her. Her expression staid the same, yet those twitching, glimmering blue eyes told Sahna everything she needed to know. This bitch was already hooked, probably even addicted to her dick without even getting a taste of it. Sahna would fix that though.  
  
As Sahna and her dick closed the gap, Reiter's head craned back further and further until she looked upwards to the towering dom above her. Further up, towards the sky, until not long later she couldn't see the smug expression of Sahna anymore, just the underside of that monstrous shaft that (no matter how hard she tried not to admit it) outclassed the shaft of her beloved Maximus.  
  
She was silent, completely focused with cock-hungry eyes as she suddenly heard a low chuckle from above. It was a low, calm laugh that radiated complete disrespect and confidence, she wasn't only looked down at, she was also laughed at, so miserable was she looking right now.  
Yet still she couldn't muster up the strength, or more like the will-power to resist as Sahna stood still, with a hand on her shaft that hovered over Reiter's face so far back that it reached past her hair.  
  
And then she let go, allowed it to sway down right onto her face. Even though the fall was short, less than a foot, a loud audible SMACK echoed throughout the castle, as the weight of Sahna's monstrous cock slammed down onto Reiter petite (not so stern anymore) face.  
  
“Nghhhh~” she whimpered and she came just because of that.  
  
_“_ _ **Just because of that”**_ was easy to say... She was in freaking cock-heaven now, because all she could see was – well it was black actually – cock. Sahna's broad shaft covered up her nose and both eyes, it was feeling like she was placing a log onto her face, and that thought was rising thoughts of debauchery inside of her mind.  
  
“a log in my pussy...” She thought about it not in fear, but rather in awe and anticipation. She wanted to feel, experience how a log in her cunt would feel. Considering what she experienced with Maximus already, she was asking herself how many times Sahna could make her cum.  
  
But that was a pitiful question considering what Sahna had in store. Her horse came in just 5 minutes whenever Reiter fucked him, just like most of the men she fucked with before all that. Sahna however lasted longer.  
  
“now lick.”  
  
That smug voice was pissing Reiter off again. She growled underneath the dick on her face, as if she was still resisting. She was still, kind off... in her mind... or so she thought.  
  
She was actually contradicting herself. She growled, yet still obeyed by opening her mouth and giving the shaft a light lick, letting that manly taste invade her taste buds that was in odds with Sahna's usual vanilla, cinnamon smell.  
  
And right after that, just before she wanted to lick it again, Sahna grabbed her dick, hauled it up and to the side to look down at Reiter.  
  
“slut...” she remarked with a grin, and sat down on the throne.  
  
The throne was behind Reiter though. And Sahna was in front of Reiter.  
  
Sahna humiliated her by ignoring that fact and walking straight forward. She lifted her dick up, spread her legs and walked over Reiter, who could only look with wide eyes as those 2 fat bowling balls crashed onto her face, rolled over her features and hung down again past her head when Sahna turned around and sat down on the throne.  
  
“oops~” she drawled teasingly as her balls came in contact with Reiter's face, before she made herself comfortable on her seat, with wide spread legs. Her huge nuts laid on the throne in between her thick caramel thighs, her long dick in her hand hanging down past the edge of the throne, looming close to the ground around her calfs.  
  
Reiter turned around, her dumbstruck, disbelieving face directed at Sahna's smug grin for just a second before her resistance reappeared.  
  
“did she just walk over me with her balls grinding against my face?” that's what she thought for a second. She was Angelise Reiter after all. A woman that deserved respect and honor, and not some useless, meaningless bitch who was not worth it to take a few extra steps to walk around her.  
  
There was not much time to ponder about that, because Sahna reached down and grabbed the back of Reiter's scalp - a bunch of her platinum-blonde hair in Sahna's hand... a death case... usually - and hauled the girl to her, forcing Reiter to stand up clumsily from her kneeling position into a squad. Sahna had the other hand on the base of her dick, held it up so that she could shove Reiter's face right into her balls, before letting go of her dick to let the long fat snake sway down on her hea- **OVER** her head as its glans laid on Reiter's shoulder-blades.  
  
“worship.” she ordered plainly and once again Reiter growled...  
  
and obeyed.  
  
“who does she think she is?” **SLURP-LICK** “ordering me around like a common whore...” **kiss-kiss** “I am Angelise Reiter... conqueror, leader, princess... and yet she still uses me like she was... like she was...” she didn't finish that thought as she ground her thighs together to stifle the feeling of emptiness in her cunt, that she wanted to fill up...  
  
Usually with Maximus' dick, but this time around she wanted something else... Something that she would never admit of course, yet it was bigger, larger, and belonged to a smug dick girl that would **definitely** lose her head after all this was done.  
  
Reiter just had to show this woman her place first, which should be right under Reiter's feet.  
  
...  
…

…

  
**SLURP-LICK-KISS-KISS**  
  
but only later! Sahna would lose her head anyways, so this was just something like a last meal before her execution...  
  
That's what she told herself while she slobbered all over those huge head-sized melons. Sahna kept her hand around Reiter, but not too firm so that the slutty knight could swap between worshiping each ball. She looked down with utter pleasure in her face, her half-lidded victorious gaze starring down at the little pieces of Reiter, that were not obscured by her massive dick. Which meant only her shoulders, and a few strands of her hair.  
  
Sahna rather focused on her senses and imagination right now, just imagining an x-ray vision and thinking off how slutty the princess looked right now.  
  
Most of the times she didn't let anything surprise her, always acting calm and collected, but when it was about the pleasures of sex, then she simply couldn't. She could clearly feel every lick of a tender tongue that was just too-small to lap up all around a ball. She could also hear those kissing sounds, that would definitely leave some marks due to Reiter's red lip-stick, and the best thing were those slurping sounds.  
  
Reiter tried to suck those balls so hard, creating a vacuum in her mouth, so that one of those huge bowling balls even shifted forward due to the suction. While it did move, it never entered Reiter's mouth.  
  
Both wished it could be possible, Reiter even tried her very best, but her nuts were just too big to archive anything. The only thing Reiter achieved was pulling one orb a few inches forwards inside that sack and only suck in a little bit of that leathery scrotum.  
  
There was no way for Sahna, and actually no will to hide those grunts of pleasure. Low groans and a few grunts left her mouth thanks to Reiter's successful worship. And she **should** hear them. She was supposed to. After all those many Sex-partners Sahna had, there was nothing better than grunting and moaning, simply showing the satisfaction, so that her girls knew they were doing it right. SO that they knew the monster-dicked futagirl that they worshiped liked what they were doing.  
  
And when they realize that Sahna likes it, they try even harder to get more grunts of pleasure out of her to prove what obedient whores they are.  
  
Just like Reiter who would never in her life admit it of course. The realization that she managed to satisfy such a humongous beast was setting her own body on fire, forcing her to grind her pale thighs harder against each other to stop this never-ending flaring heat in her cunt.

She was so into the slobbering thing, that she completely forgot to breath. And after about 30 long seconds of constant worshiping, she pulled her head back to get some fresh air.  
  
The second Sahna felt the head in her hand retreating though, she grabbed it hard again, and forced Reiter's head deeper into her nuts, deeper and deeper until both balls were reaching all the way to Reiter's ears on each side, encompassing her face in the valley of her orbs.  
  
“If you wanna breath, then breath in some of that fresh musk you cock-hungry slut.” Sahna declared in a heated, pleasured voice as she pressed Reiter's face right into the valley of her balls.  
  
Reiter wasn't very happy about being ordered around again, indicated by the growls that were mostly muffled due to balls surrounding her face, yet she didn't resist again, and instead sniffed in some of that musk-infected air.  
  
“mnnfffgghhhhhh~~~” she moaned out when she made the first sniff, the ball-musk completely overwhelming her mind and body as she came in this very second, her pussy-juices leaking down her inner thighs as her eyes turned half-lidded and dilated as they threatened to roll over.  
  
For a simple human like her, Maximus often turned out to be too much for her. But now there was someone bigger, richer and manlier. With both balls pushing against her cheek she could feel the heat radiating from them, probably due to few gallons of rich,thick cum inside of each ball. Apart from the heat, she could also clearly hear them better than ever since they were so close to her ears. She heard an endless rumbling sound inside of them, her fertile swimmers eager to leave their nest. Her whole face was surrounded and obscured by those balls, radiating such a heat that Reiter could as well be sitting in a sauna right now. They were just hot, hotter than any men's and, no matter how much she tried to deny it, hotter than her dear Maximus'.  
  
The smell of those musky pheromones were just too good to pass by, or try to defy. So she sniffed in again, again and again, sounding like a crackhead addicted to drugs, as she sniffed and then moaned over and over again, until her cunt was a dripping, Sahna-cock-addicted mess.  
  
Never in her life wanted she dick this bad.  
  
After getting used to the mind-invading musk for about 10 seconds only, she went back to slobbering all over them. This time however Sahna kept her locked in place, so she couldn't move. Reiter didn't want to anyways. She kept slobbering over the same place as much as she could, as her face started to sweat, as slime rolled down her nose, as her black-pitched mascara got messed up for 40 seconds straight. Her mouth kept producing saliva on its own accord, that drooled out of her slobbering mouth, rolled down Sahna's balls and made a mess out of the throne-seat, until she was finally allowed to see some light again. Or forced to.  
  
Sahna grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled Reiter back while using her other hand to haul her dick to the side and rub it' broadside against Reiter's silly-looking face.  
  
She pulled her hair down, so that Reiter was forced to look up at Sahna. Her half-lidded, not so resisting looking, heavy-breathing face starring up at the viera or through her. Sahna wasn't sure whether that look was directed at her or into the nothingness. Her her mind was too far gone and her eyes looked delirious.  
  
“what a slut...” she said in a low drawl as she bit her lip.  
  
This was a display, that Sahna adored. Whenever she pressed her dick against her girls' faces after giving them a short musk-bath, she liked to compare those faces with the ones they made before. And even the strong-willed Angelise Reiter had trouble keeping her resistance up. Not when she was so freaking desperate to fuck.  
  
But to Sahna's (little) surprise Reiter still held up much more resistance than all the other girls Sahna had fucked in the past. But its not like she wasn't prepared for this. Clearly visible on her never fading victorious grin on her face. She had tracked her down for 2 long months, and before that she picked up a lot of intel. Reiter was harder to crack, but definitely nothing that Sahna couldn't handle.  
  
After all she only introduced Reiter to her balls only. The first part out of three.  
  
She suddenly yanked on Angelise's hair. Reiter released a high-pitched cry of pain as Sahna tugged her hair so hard that she fell down on her back.  
  
The lust and desire was still apparent, yet that painful tug woke her up from her delirious state, so she looked up angrily at Sahna while she tried to prop herself up again.  
  
“Now suck it.”  
  
“Now suck it.” She ordered plainly once again as she held her dick and tried to lift it up. But due to its weight and length more than half of her 18 inches long shaft drooped down over her hand.  
  
Reiter's angry face faded into awe as she looked at the dick at first, her mouth wide open in disbelief, then she looked up at Sahna with frowning brows again. Sahna wasn't holding her anymore, which meant she could either try to grab her sword next to her throne, or she could try to run...  
  
or - she thought as her eyes looked down to the biggest cock she had ever seen - she could suck it...  
  
“what makes you think that I would suck something like this? Who do you take me for?”  
  
Sahna scoffed “Well I don't think your horse came at you on its own accord and rammed his dick inside your throat. You did it, so you will suck this” she accentuated it by swaying the shaft from side to side in her hand “just like you sucked his.”  
  
“I could... Or I could kill you right now.” she declared, her eyes on the sword against the throne.  
  
“you could try. But you don't know if you will win” her smug grin widening “Or you could just obey me, and as a reward, I will fuck this lewd, cock-hungry pussy of yours and give you pleasure that you couldn't even imagine before...”  
  
Reiter gulped down and weighed her opportunities. It would be a hard defeat to give in after talking this big just a few seconds ago.  
  
But on the other hand...  
  
She propped herself up on her knees and shifted forward before she took hold of the drooping piece of meat a few inches before it's glans to lift it up and get it on level with her mouth. Her brows frowned as she looked up at Sahna in blushing defiance.  
  
“ _ **You**_ will reward _**me**_? **I** will reward you by giving **you** lowborn brute a taste of my pussy, right after showing you that I can take even this...” her confident tone changed to a low murmur “...slightly bigger than average dick...” then to confidence again: “inside my throat without any problems! And after proving you how much you underestimated me, by sucking your balls try, I will erase your meaningless life out of this world, and go back to my Maximus!”  
  
Spoken like a queen, but not acting as one as she swiped the strand of hair off her face before leaning forward and enveloping the wine-bottle thick cockhead around her red lips.  
  
“damn... That's a way to put things your way, I guess...” Sahna chuckled at Reiter's pretence. Or at least she hoped that this was just pretence, because after Sahna was done with her there was no way that Reiter would even want to kill her. Not to mention that Sahna was sure that after all this was done, Reiter would be the one laying defeated on the ground, and not the other way around.

But the more Sahna looked into those determined eyes of Reiter, the more she felt that the knight was serious... Serious about sucking her balls try... balls that could cum for days straight. It was so impossible even, that Sahna was starting to feel pity for Reiter. Because all that pretended determination would be for none after she was done with her.  
  
Her sharp brows frowned in a challenging look, her razor-sharp blue eyes starring at Sahna as if she wanted to kill her, only for a few seconds sadly, because that sharp gaze immediately looked down to the dick as a sudden gag overcame her when the glans pressed onto her uvula.  
  
She wanted to try the same approach she did with Maximus on their first day. 2 hands around her dick, like trying to grasp a wrap, and then shoving it all down her throat in an instant.  
  
Sahna was thicker tho. While Maximus' dick grazed her teeth, pushed her tongue to the bottom of her mouth, and filled everything in her maw up to the brim, Sahna's dick was utterly uncomfortable. Simply because it felt like it could dislocate her jaw. She felt like the dick was stretching her maw wider than she could manage on her own.  
  
And when she tried to fit that fat glans into her tight throat, it got even worse. She thought that all the throating of Maximus would allow her at least some kind of advantage, but Sahna was proving once again that she was a different deal. This thing would stretch her... wider than Maximus could ever dream off.  
  
“already giving up? That's a shame considering the big-talk from before...” Sahna teased as she looked down at Reiter, the pleasure on the little bit of dick in Reiter's mouth not enough to even lure a groan out of her. Reiter on the other hand was already visibly struggling. Her eyes turned glassy due to the strain on her jaw, yet still her gaze remained sharp.  
  
She growled, as much as she could with a dick in her maw, and tightened her hold on the dick, before she shoved herself, no matter how impossible it seemed, forward  
  
**GLLUUUUUUUUUURK**

She choked as the dick bent down to fill up her esophagus, the bulge on her throat almost looked like her neck doubled in size. So much that her bulging throat pressed against the piece of armor around her neck.  
  
She looked up again, trying her best to give Sahna a victories expression. But with her mouth spread into a wide O, and her eyes constantly fluttering due to her uvula getting kicked up onto the roof of her mouth, she wasn't looking convincing at all.  
  
And even the obscene tent on her neck wasn't convincing Sahna the slightest.  
  
“Is that all you can do? Want me to lent you a hand?” she asked teasingly, her smug smile starring down at Reiter who tried to growl in protest, but instead a choke overcame her and made her gag.  
  
She focused again, her eyes squinting down to the many inches of cock still in the open. She shifted forward, fixed her grip on the dick, and shoved her head forth again with another lewd **GLURK** coming right out of her throat.  
  
Reiter didn't dare to look at Sahna this time, instead she crawled forth, swallowed the meat again, until about 6 inches were left. She emitted another muffled growl when Sahna reached down to her head, now that it was in her reach again.  
  
But she didn't pull her, instead she petted the top of her head which pissed Reiter off even more. She crawled forth for the last time until her knees hit the foot of the throne. She placed both hands on Sahna's thick inner thighs – her slender digits partly sinking into her thick thighs - to spread them apart, Sahna didn't resist, and spread them on her own accord while she looked down with restrained lust. She bit her bottom lip as she savored the sight, the urge to grasp the back of her skull and shove her all the way down her rod was appealing... yet she held herself back so that Reiter could do it on her own.  
  
And she did. No matter how much her throat convulsed in protest, no matter how much she was drooling down her chin because she simply couldn't swallow anything down as long as the fat futa cock was filling up her mouth, she did her best to neglect those wishes for the sake of a few other desires.  
  
Firstly: To show this bitch up there that she could handle her dick.  
Secondly: To feel how this large log of meat would feel deep in her stomach, which it would enter very soon considering that 6 inches were still in the open and she could already feel it at the entrance of her stomach.  
  
With one last shove, and one last obscene *GLUUUUURK* Reiter's head pushed forward until her nose crashed against Sahna's fit, hairless crotch.  
  
And once again she came right away. The mere thought of the lewd act was setting her cunt on fire and gave her more pleasure than sex that she had with many men. She didn't only imagine how deep it was, she could also **feel** how deep it was. The fat glans wasn't just in the pit of her stomach, it was so ridiculously large that it even prodded against her belly from the inside. So hard even that the curled dick bulged her belly a few inches out and pressed against the armor on her abs.  
  
She choked and sputtered, her neck was obscenely tented around the throbbing pillar of meat. Every time she swallowed to swallow that rod down, her neck didn't even ripple, it couldn't because it was already stretched to its limits.  
  
“mnghhhhhh~” a low, long groan rumbled in Sahna's throat as she looked up at the ceiling. This was a sight she would have loved to see on her own, but thanks to her goddess who blessed her with tits bigger than her own head, she couldn't see one bit of Reiter's head, nor her fluttering eyelids, or the saliva bubbling out of the corners of her mouth with each lewd choking sound.  
  
Instead she petted the back of Reiter's head and talked to her like a pet  
  
“good girl~ No one actually managed to get this deep... on their own at least...” she complimented her while Reiter only choked and gagged. Her neck was strained red around the big meaty shaft, and she couldn't breath in air since that fat glans popped into her throat.  
  
A long nasty slurping sound came out of her throat as her head slowly slid back. Sahna let go of Reiter's head to give her the impression of mercy. Reiter didn't notice the hand that let go of her head, as she was too busy getting this futa-dick out of her stomach as she crawled back. A prove of her success remained on the very base of Sahna's dick, a messed up stain of red lip-sticks smeared together with saliva.  
  
As she drew back, more and more saliva got left behind on the fat dick. Each fat vein and every single nook and cranny of flesh on the dick was spit-shined by transparent fluid, sometimes even a few remaining bubbles of drool, and at some point of her retreat even throat-slime.  
  
Like a sword-swallower more and more meat came out of her maw, until Sahna could finally see the face past her fat tits.  
  
Her dick throbbed wildly, so hard that Reiter had to **glluuurrrk,** choke due to the pulsing cock in her body. Her mascara was more messed up than it was with the ball-bath. Most of it didn't cover her eyes anymore, but rather her cheeks and her chin as it all trailed down mixed up with tears that rolled down her face whenever she had to choke on the dick. The white of her eyes was red at some parts, her eyes glassy, her nose running, and her lipstick almost fully gone.  
  
This was all Sahna wanted to see, and therefore there was no reason for her to show the knight mercy any longer.  
  
“MNFGGHHHH!?” her half-lidded eyes shot up in panic to look at Sahna's smug grin, when she felt something blocking her retreat off of the dick.  
  
“and? Can your Maximus do the same you dirty whore?” she asked teasingly as she lifted her leg and hooked it around the knight to hold Reiter's head on place with the back of her knee.  
  
“can he keep his dick deep in your throat while talking to you? Or more like talking **down** to you since you're nothing more than a cock-hungry slut, who thinks she can do whatever she wants because she's a leader or a princess? Adorable...”  
  
“MNGHHH~” Reiter came again. No matter how wrong it was to get talked down like that while getting chocked by a big juicy cock, the debauchery girl inside of her will always love it more than she could hate it. That pathetic whimper of hers was the evidence. She hated it, but she loved it. And the worst of all: Sahna was right about everything she said. Maximus might be able to fuck her as much as he wanted, but he never talked down to her... simply because he couldn't. He used her as a sex-slave, but never told her that she was one. And that's something that she needed. The perfect combination of physical and mental abuse is what the bitch inside of her needed for so damn long.  
  
“you're starting to realize it, too, don't you? No matter how much you love that horse, there will always be a cliff between human beings, and animals. Language, communication. The possibility to show a whore like you, that you're a no one. The intelligence to do exactly that, what I am doing right now, is what a slut like you always needed, am I right?  
  
You know, there are two slightly different things about me and your horse...  
  
Your horse could choke you to death with his dick, but without intending it,  
I however could keep my dick down your throat with the full intention of killing you, because your nothing more than another cock-addicted whore to me. Doesn't that turn you on?”  
  
“MNFGGHHHHH~” Another wave of pussy-juices running down her thighs was the answer.

  
“I thought so~” she chuckled delighted, while Reiter's face was turning paler that it already was.  
  
“I could let you go, because I know you could die. That makes this all much more exciting? Don't you think? I hold the reigns. I could use my mind to think rationally and let go... or...”  
  
“huhuhu~” she started chuckling as her leg tensed at the back of Reiter's head who whimpered in panic “ **or I decide to do otherwise~** ” she announced with a low smug voice, before she fully tensed her legs and pulled Reiter all the way to the base again, luring out an obscene **GLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK** out of the knight's throat, and a moan from herself as the whole choking-thing caused her throat to tighten down harder around her meat. Sahna could clearly feel how her throat muscles were trying in vain to push her out as they tightened and constricted around her mast, but all it did, was stimulating her.  
  
“HA!” she shouted out in utter joy “The oh-so fearless Angelise Reiter suffocated by a dick in her throat. That thought makes you wet, doesn't it?” her voice turned to a low drawl again, she was completely calm and collected, her eyes turning half-lidded as she looked down at the princess that talked so big just a few minutes ago.  
  
Another easy victory and another human saved for her goddess. Not yet at least... But sure sooner or later.  
  
“dirty talk...” she thought to herself loudly “Doesn't it feel much better to find out about your place, when being talked down to? Tell me, how often did you cum already. Raise your hand and show me how often I made you cum by choking you with my dick without even touching your dirty, slutty pussy once.”  
  
she ordered delighted as she let go of her tensed leg, so that her head drew back to see Angelise's face again.  
  
But instead of getting an answer, she only saw frowning brows and a resisting face.  
  
Considering their positions, Sahna could only chuckle  
  
“...only then will I let you go...” she uttered in sadistic delight.  
  
“show me and I will let you go. Don't show me and keep being the cool and strong Angelise that got choked to death by cock.”  
  
Reiter was proud, so proud and naive that she would probably kill herself right now instead of obeying this easily. But the one thing that made her raise an arm and lift 2 fingers up to show Sahna how often she came while having this dick in her throat, was the unending desire to feel this monster cock inside of her pussy. Only then was she ready to die.  
  
Sahna could only scoff at Reiter's response “I know you dirty whore. I could hear you whimpering when you came. But 2 doesn't sound so nice. Somewhere in my life I picked something up. As far as I know it goes... “ _ **all good things come in threes**_ ””  
  
Angelise whimpered as her air was running short. Sahna suddenly let go of the leg-lock, and Reiter used it to her advantage to pull back. But before she could get out of Sahna's reach, the viera leaned over and placed both her hands on Reiter's scalp, one hand on her left side and one her right side. She held her so tight that it hurt. And Angelise could only whimper, before Sahna crashed her head onto her pelvis with so much force that her head rattled inside of her skull to the point her vision got blurry for a second. And of course she came immediately when being used like no one ever dared before.  
  
After shoving her onto her base and rotating her head from left to right to lure out some pleasured moans for herself, Sahna let go of her head completely, finally allowing Reiter to pull back without any interference.  
  
A long drawn out slurping sound came out of her mouth, ending with a pop as the glans popped out of her mouth, followed by Reiter doubling over and coughing into her hand while she swallowed down air.  
  
“y- **COUGH** you- **COUGH** YOU INSOLENT; LOW-HUMAN SCUM! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A TOY!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?”  
  
She cried out furiously, and even then she didn't get one single reaction out of Sahna. The dick girl remained calm, because she knew there was nothing Reiter could do to her.  
  
“sure sure. Angelina? Angelisa? Oh wait!” she pretended and leaned down again to grab a bundle of hair to pull the panting knight onto her ball sack again and smear her face into those 2 heavy cum-boiling nuts, much hotter than before.  
  
“uhhhh~ yeah...” she grunted “...Angelise! That was your name wasn't it?” she said delighted and yanked on the knight's hair to free her again.  
  
Reiter was about to protest again, but the second she breathed in some air and opened her mouth to scream out...  
  
“undress. I want to fuck that desperate little cunt of yours.”


	2. Succumbing

  
“undress. I want to fuck that desperate little cunt of yours.”  
  
This was all she needed to hear to fall silent. She swallowed down her rage, and stood up to undress herself. Not one word left her mouth over all the process. She knew everything she would say won't make any sense, not if she wanted it so badly for herself. So she remained silent while Sahna savored the sight of the undressing knight while lewdly stroking her mast.  
  
Even when naked, Reiter didn't show any hint of shame of embarrassment. She stood tall, confident just as if she was still wearing her armor, with the little difference that her hardened nipples and her dripping pussy was on full display.  
  
Sahna didn't speak. The blush on Reiter's pale cheeks told the viera that the knight was well aware about Sahna knowing how freaking hot her body was in desperation of that dick. And to be honest. There was nothing pissing Reiter off more today, than that smug grin Sahna had on her face, so talking wasn't necessary at all.  
  
Sahna stood up from the throne, stepped forth to the taller knight and reached behind her head to grasp a bunch of her platinum-blonde hair. Reiter didn't resist. She growled at the rough handling, but she allowed Sahna to have her way.  
  
After all she would die anyways after all this, so the little bit of dominance that Sahna felt, which was surely all faked and set-up by Reiter, was no big deal for her.  
  
So she allowed Sahna to lead her on her hair, even when Sahna yanked it down and forced Reiter to crotch on the ground like a dog, she didn't resist. Even when she threw her on the throne, She didn't resist.   
  
The knight partly laid on it. Her head craned up to look forward as her head pushed against the backrest, her lower body wasn't even on the throne, her legs clumsily searching for balance on the ground. The only part of her body that was on the throne was her upper body, the only part that Sahna needed.  
  
Sahna stepped forth in between Reiter's spread thighs, until her fat balls pressed onto the knight's pelvis, before she let her cock flop down on her belly with a silencing **SMACK** that made Reiter gasp. Not due to the stinging pain of 20 pounds of girl cock slamming onto her torso. It was the fact that she could feel it on her body from her pelvis all the way up to her damn tits.  
  
The fat shaft was about a third the width of her waist. And in her position, Reiter could clearly see the fist-sized head a few inches in front of her face as the thump-thick piss slit constantly released a dribble of pre-cum.  
  
This time around she allowed Sahna to look down at her with that smug grin, solely because her whole mind was focused on that fat girl dick on her torso. The sight alone of this vein riddled monster was making her pussy throb in need, and her heart pound in her chest as she imagined how her tiny unfitting human cunt would stretch around this godly bitch breaker.  
  
Only for a while tho... Sahna remained like that for a long time, leaving her dick on her torso while looking down at Reiter, until she would wake up from her cock-worshiping sleep. And after about half a minute of cock-starring later Reiter finally looked up again at Sahna with a mixed expression of resistance and need.  
  
Those frowning brows and the razor-sharp look in her eyes wanted to kill Sahna, yet the bite on her lip showed restrained desire..  
  
“what?!”  
  
“nothing...” Sahna replied with exaggerated confidence, “Just wanted you to be sure what you got yourself into. You said you would suck my balls dry, right?”  
  
“of- of course I did! I am 100% sure that I will!”  
  
“well...” Sahna said and took 2 steps back, so that her dick ground off her torso, then she reached as far as she could and held her dick close to its glans to line it up with that tiny slit of Reiter, which to Sahna's surprise didn't look as sore as she thought it would look after 2 long years of constant horse-sex.  
  
“... Let's hope it even fits... thought your big boy Maximus stretched you a little wider than that...” she complained, teased Reiter. But the knight didn't reply.  
  
While she did hear the insults directed at her dear Maximus, her whole attention was directed at that thick cockhead prodding against her tiny slit, the different dimensions of their sexual genitals didn't frighten her the slightest. It was more like the prickling feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Even her frowning expression turned to awe and lust as her wide blue eyes looked down past her tits at all the many inches of fat meat in front of her... All about to vanish inside her cunt. This monster promised sensation that she never felt before. And those veins were so thick, that Reiter was sure she would feel them as well...  
  
Sahna looked up at the knight one last time, reassuring herself that there was really no way to tease the knight anymore. And there wasn't. The woman in front of her was a freaking sex-maniac. That's what Sahna could tell. There were only a few like these. Like a needle in the haystack. Most women were scared, frightened. Only real cock-whores like Reiter would get wet and actually look forward to getting speared by her mast.  
  
She had no reason to not give her what she wanted. After all it was something she needed as well.  
  
So she took a tiny step forward and pushed, her fat glans bending inwards as she applied pressure on Reiter's labia to stretch it around her humongous width, already luring out groans from the knight.  
  
She pushed and pushed, Reiter's labia audibly squished as her fat dickhead didn't relent, until after a little while of stretching her labia wider than her dear Maximus ever could, she found entry. Not a fast entry tho. Centimeter after centimeter of her glans dived inside, slowly and gently as the insides of her pussy were forced to stretch around the monstrous invader until her whole cockhead finally got inside.  
  
The fist sized tip was more than enough to show how unfitting it was for a human to take it. Even the 2 meter tall princess' body was bulging out around her pelvis as Sahna's dick, or her dickhead only, turned out to be too much for a ordinary human.  
  
Thank god Reiter wasn't an ordinary human.  
  
She groaned and moaned in utter pleasure at the mere feeling of getting the very first 3 inches of her pussy speared open. She knew what she got herself into, and she also knew that no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that this wasn't going to be any different to her horse's dick, this dick was still a bigger deal. A bigger deal that stretched her wider that Maximus, further than should be possible. In any normal human's brain this would be hell, but for Reiter this was just heaven.  
  
She felt how the extra-width of Sahna's wine-bottle thick shaft pushed her walls apart further than anyone ever did before, and therefore she was once again, just like the day with Maximus, introduced to a completely different world of pleasure as Sahna proved her that there were many more nerve-endings in her cunt to stimulate than she thought. It just needed a good, obscene stretching to show her that.  
  
Reiter felt a fourth of her cunt speared open, and it was more than enough stimulation to lure out moans and groans of pleasure. Sahna on the other hand only had her dickhead in that cunt with 15 inches of raw cock-meat in the open.   
  
She wouldn't be lying if she said she felt nothing at this point.  
  
But the sight of the moaning knight, the prove of her victory was already worth it.  
  
Her victories grin widened, as she pushed in deeper, one hand on Reiter's inner thigh to keep it spread apart, and one on her dick so it wouldn't bent. Considering her size, she knew ( and sadly experienced) that it could damage a cunt if she tried to slam all of her dick inside at once. Her fist sized dick just needed to greet the tiny tunnel first, before she could truly get to the real fucking.  
  
While Sahna's dick dived in inches after inches, Reiter groaned and moaned throughout the castle. She didn't even think about holding her voice down to show dominance as her pink lips opened wide, just like her cunt, to emit sounds of pleasure. She felt it overwhelming her. More and more nerve-endings were stimulated as more of her depths were spread apart. It was just too much at once. Nothing she could handle as the invading dick sent endless sparks of pleasure into her mind, that made her feel like she was losing her balance. Her whole body tensed up all of a sudden. Her moans increased in volume as her head shock from side to side to get rid of this uneasy feeling. It was just too much for her. So much dick that trying to hold herself steady wouldn't work.  
  
Sahna stopped moving when she was 6 inches deep in her cunt, the bulge rose just 3 more inches compared than before and Reiter already came.  
  
The knight's neck tensed as she clenched her teeth together, both her hands grabbed onto the armrests of the throne as she came. Her pussy convulsed around those 6 inches of dick , finally at least a little bit of stimulation that lured out a low rumbling groan from Sahna who looked down at the struggling knight in the midst of her orgasm.  
  
Instead of letting Reiter get through that orgasm on her own, she looked down at something that brought up great ideas in her mind.   
  
“HIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!” The knight suddenly lost all her balance, as her mouth opened wide and she cried out. The stimulation already turned out to be too much for her to handle, But Sahna still allowed herself the little fun to reach down and pinch her hyper-sensitive clit, that set Angelise's mind aflame. Her tensing body let loose as she twitched and trembled and a wave of pussy juices sprayed right out of that tight-seal of her labia and the fat shaft as she squirted right onto Sahna's balls and crotch.  
  
Sahna chuckled in delight as she looked down at the twitching body underneath, the poor oh-so strong leader trembled like a fish on the hook.  
  
“you're still going to suck my balls try, aren't you?” Sahna asked teasingly.  
  
“ngh- o- o- of- of course!” she spoke out in between panting breaths as she finally came down.  
  
Sahna pressed forward again, her fat dickhead pushing the knight's tiny tunnel apart as her cock invaded her insides. Reiter was once again starting to twitch, trying to do whatever she could to hold onto something as the invading dick made her feel like she was losing her hold onto reality. She felt like she was falling, and therefore clawed the armrests as tight as she could, yet still, the more got inside, the more she realized that it didn't work.   
  
But she was doing a much better job and didn't cum yet... until Sahna hit her cervix.  
  
The thunder-bolt coursing through her body could only mean one thing. Even though Maximus used that barrier just as another hole over the past 2 years, Reiter was still feeling fright, because if Sahna wanted to, she could not only open that gate like Maximus did, she could also tear apart the walls beside the gate thanks to the width of her shaft, stretching her cervix wider than Maximus did.  
  
She cried out and howled like a siren while Sahna chillingly pushed forward. Her dick pressed forth without relent and tented the hyper-sensitive barrier to her sacred place without any mercy, causing Reiter to cum once again due to the surge of painful pleasure, but this time around Sahna didn't stop.  
  
With 10 inches of dick inside Reiter's cunt she could finally feel some nice stimulation, and the more she felt, the more she wanted inside. So she ignored the wailing knight underneath; ignored that Reiter's whole body twitched as she came, and pressed deeper and deeper while Reiter's howls increased in volume, until with a sudden POP and a wide-eyed gasp from Reiter, the obscenely fat cockhead of her shaft breached her womb.  
  
The mere stay in her womb was causing trouble for Reiter, who could feel how the massive cockhead stretched her womb so much that the chamber took on the shape of her glans to accommodate the massive intruder.  
  
After gasping at the painful feeling of getting her cervix torn open, the pleasure of her stimulated womb kicked in. With a high-pitched cry, accommodated with an orgasming cunt, Reiter announced the next climax as her pussy and womb were stretched beyond anything she had experienced in the past.  
  
Sahna wasn't even really trying, she simply stood still and savored the feeling and sight of the struggling knight as she waited for her pussy to get accommodated to her large size, so that she could really rail this cunt. Reiter immediately realized that Sahna stretched her wider, but also reached deeper than her horse did.   
  
While her Maximus tore through her cervix and bashed against the end-wall of her womb, Sahna was reaching the exact same depth right now, with the major difference, that about 6 inches of dick were still in the open.  
  
She waited patiently for the knight to calm down from her shallow breathing, which took some time, after all it wasn't an easy task to accommodate a 20 pound heavy meat stick inside of her cunt.  
  
But just when she did, when Sahna noticed that her breath was growing more steady, she suddenly pressed forward.  
  
“HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SHIIIIIIIIIT~” the knight howled out as Sahna pushed against her womb, bending the chamber backwards about 1 inch as if she wanted to push it up her body, before she let go.  
  
With a chuckle escaping her angled-up lips, Sahna stepped back and pulled her hips back gently. The bulge above Reiter's belly was about to retreat... until Sahna's hook-like glans got stuck at Reiter's cervix.  
  
“ **fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck** ~” Angelise gasped breathlessly as her hand immediately shot forward between her thighs to grasp the dick of the viera so that it wouldn't pull her whole damn womb back, “hol- hold still...” she grunted as the pleasure threatened to consume her.  
  
But Sahna didn't listen, and instead of holding still, or trying to pull back, her hips suddenly retreated course again. In just a second a different kind of pleasure started to overcome the knight. From pressing in to pulling out to pressing in again.  
  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- I SAID STOOOPPPPP!!!” she growled out in between moans as Sahna kept applying a constant pressure, as if there was a way to barrel through her womb.  
  
Sahna didn't listen to her at all, nor did she get mad as she pushed and pushed and pushed.  
  
Reiter howled out like a maniac as her head shot from side to side in disbelief. Sahna was really stretching her womb at this point, testing out how well the barrier could spread for her shaft, before she stood still.  
  
“that will do I guess...” she murmured to herself while Reiter still moaned out, the glans on her womb still applying a constant painful, yet also pleasuring pressure as Sahna let it stay in place as it bent her chamber 2 inches out.  
  
“h-hey!” Reiter cried out again when she felt that Sahna placed both hands on her thighs to spread them apart to their limits, until they were spread in a perfect line like doing the splits.  
  
And then, with her hands on her thighs to keep Reiter in place, she tensed her legs and hauled her hips back.  
  


**Sluuuuuurp**

  
“NGGHHHHHHH-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!” Reiter cried out as Sahna plunged her cockhead out of her cervix with one single brute and forceful thrust, reminding the knight of the same mindless, careless behavior that her horse had, with the decisive difference that Sahna was larger.  
  
It was one smooth motion, that made the monstrous shaft; it's bumps and fat veins grind against everyone of Reiter's wide spread nerve-endings in less than a second. Not one single part of her cunt was spared as the friction of that sudden retreat made her cum hard, so hard that her spine arched upwards and she was forced once again to show that she was feeling pleasure by getting fucked from that cocky dickgirl by squirting cum out of her pussy.  
  
Sahna pulled back so quick, that all the stretched pussy walls needed a second to process it. Even Reiter felt a sudden emptiness that she desired to get filled... just like the first few inches of her hole, that Sahna was still spreading apart with the glans of her shaft.  
  
Sahna looked down at her shaft with half-lidded pleasure-induced eyes. Her dick was a freaking mess. The only thing she did was thrusting in, and pulling out. Considering that she didn't even embed her whole cock into Reiter's tiny human cunt, it would be a lie to call it even foreplay. This was just a little test of strength and endurance.   
  
Looking at Reiter, her bust heaving with every panting breath as she tried to calm down from her shameful high, cumming 2-3 times just because someone was sticking a dick in and out of her cunt, she showed off the necessary **strength**. NECESSARY is to say. It will do, more than enough to not pass out at least, Sahna thought, measured off of the experience she collected.  
  
Looking at her own dick however, it didn't seem like Reiter had the necessary endurance though. Endurance as in _sucking Sahna's balls dry_ , which the viera took very seriously! She didn't even really fuck her yet. Nor did she get the knight accommodated to her full length, and yet still... her cock looked just like she had fucked the girl for hours straight. Almost every single part of her dick, from the part sticking out of the wide-spread cunt, all the way down about 5 inches off her base, was covered with juices. Not her own juices of course.  
  
A complete spit-shined mixed mess of milky-white and transparent pussy-juices.  
  
“and she wants to suck my balls dry...” Sahna thought to herself as she reached down to her dick and stroked her shaft to give the dry base some lubrication as well by smearing the liquids into her base. It was such a copious amount, that every stroke with her hand made lewd SHLICK noises; there was so much cum on her cock that most of it dribbled down off her hand.  
  
She stroked herself all the while looking at the pathetic whore in front of her, who was now starting to come down from her high and look at Sahna with an expression of...  
  
frightful **lust** , is what Sahna would call it. The frown in her brows disappeared, and so did the killing-will in her blue irises. Instead her face radiated worship, lust, but also a slight hint of **awe** as Reiter looked down at the behemoth that was just inside her cunt seconds ago. She wasn't just scared of the size, the slutty princess **respected** it. Just like she respected her horse. And she also was about to show Sahna and the dick that respect by reducing herself into nothing more than a cock-addicted whore that didn't deserve such a heavenly (literally) **god-made** specimen.  
  
She was really about to give in and actually BEG Sahna to rape her into oblivion. Give her pleasures that not even her Maximus could give. Fuck her so hard that her divine little cunt will be left a gaping, cum-leaking mess; so that she would cum so hard and often that she couldn't even remember the day-time, her name even; so that her whole body would get so fucking wrecked, that she wouldn't be able to feel her legs for **hours**. She wanted to get used, not just physically but also verbally. Sahna should teach her with that fat, long delicious looking pre-cum leaking shaft, while talking down to her like the useless, cock-addicted slut she really was.  
  
  
But Sahna didn't want to hear it. Her smug grin, that she had on her face the second she entered this castle, the second she started following Reiter's tracks 2 months ago, even the second she heard of the horsecock-addicted whore a few months ago, proved that she was certain of her success. Her religion-convincing rate was a whopping 100%, and that because her god gave her all the necessary tools and abilities to convince humans. Why would her god send her down to this world without being sure she couldn't make it?  
  
That in mind, and all the success she had, pushed Sahna's ego so much, that she was aware of her victory without even knowing who her target was.  
  
That same grin; that always superior, down-looking, disrespectful, humiliating, confident, collected expression; her chilling, careless composure; half-lidded eyelids that showed that she couldn't care less about anything that was going on because she would win anyways; and the emerald-green eyes... It looked like every single trait of her persona was collected in those eyes, and everyone that even looked in those eyes, no matter how big of a person they used to be, how much they achieved... everyone that looked at the twinkle in that shimmering green of her irises knew deep down in their minds – whether they could admit it or not – that Sahna would win at all costs.  
  
Even if Sahna had to look up at a giant, or in her case at the 2 meter tall Angelise Reiter, she would still somehow manage to make those people feel like she was looking down at them and telling them:   
**  
“you know you will lose”.**

Reiter saw the exact same twinkle in her eyes just as she was about to cry out her biggest desires.  
  
Reiter was aware that Sahna already knew how desperate she was for that cock. Yet still, she was a woman that had only known victory and success, just like Sahna. And when being looked down at like that, a spark of resistance came up again.  
  
Sahna could see that spark too. Without even having to say anything, Sahna knew Reiter would try to defy her, but Sahna had also seen the desire in her eyes before. Everything that Reiter was thinking before about getting used and abused like a useless toy, Sahna could see all of that.  
  
Nothing mattered. Not the expression of awe Reiter was giving as she was about to beg Sahna to fuck her. Nor the reappearing resistance in her gaze. Sahna came here for one thing only, and that was to convince. The outcome was, no matter how tough Reiter looked right now, always the same.  
  
She didn't need Reiter to talk up, and neither did Sahna talk up. She announced the start by changing her grip from Reiter's inner thighs to her hips, so that she wouldn't push the knight away, but rather pull her.  
  
And without further ado she _**did**_ pull her.  
  
 **RAAAAMMMMM**

Like a battering ram Sahna thrust forward and pulled Reiter back at the same time.  
  
She pulled her so hard and deep into her shaft that Reiter's ass shifted off the throne and hovered in the air, supported by Sahna's hand and the massive shaft spearing her cunt all the way up to her tits.  
  
It took Reiter a little moment to realize, because she could only see white for a second when Sahna pushed in so hard that a heavy **SMACK** echoed around the castle.  
  
A smack that Reiter did not hear before, solely because Sahna's crotch never hit her ass before.  
  
Reiter was completely silent and was only able to release a breathless gasp when she came hard once again. Her whole body tensed and after that little black-out, she was allowed to see with disbelieving eyes how Sahna slammed every single inches of her 18 inches long bitch- or princess-breaker into her cunt, shoving it so deep, that Reiter's mind popped in the same manner as her cervix that was about to close down, but instead got spread apart by Sahna's fat glans again, proving the knight that Sahna could also act like the ruthless, mindless Maximus, whose one and only goal was to stick his dick into her cunt, no matter how impossible it seemed.  
  
She gasped because the air was, literally, kicked out of her lungs. Her eyes could clearly see how, from moment to the other, her slim fit abs didn't just tent, but truly bulged out. Like up and out of her body a few inches until the shaft reached higher than Reiter's stiff nipples.  
  
Her wide disbelieving eyes looked upon the bulge so close to her face. She swore she could see, and actually feel, how the cockhead angrily throbbed at her through the red-bulging skin of her belly.  
  
The moment that only lasted for a second, seemed like minutes for Reiter as if time stood still. After all she _**actually**_ looked at her womb right now. Her sacred place that was supposed to remain under her belly button was now shoved up and forward towards her tits.  
  
For Sahna this was close to nothing. While Reiter looked at the bulge with speechlessness as if she couldn't process if she was alive or not, Sahna gave out a pleasureful, deep groan at the feeling of every inches of her rod getting massaged by a warm convulsing, cumming pussy and womb.  
  
Some people fainted, some people truly lost their minds and never showed any hint of their old persona again... and some people like Reiter just looked in disbelief, which Sahna could fully understand.  
  
After all it doesn't happy everyday, that some monster-cocked dick girl fucks your cunt to convince you to join her religion.  
  
Sahna couldn't care less about Reiter's impression though. Instead she rolled her hips back, causing the massive protrusion of her cock to disapear until her glans hit the back of Reiter's womb, that once again didn't allow her to leave. The new sensation sent another wave of pleasure into Reiter's mind who woke up from her rivery to moan out at the feeling of getting her poor womb rearranged.  
  
And then she re-positioned herself, so that her hips didn't angle up, but rather down, before she thrust again. This time slowly and as gentle as her bitch-breaking cock could manage as she pushed Reiter's womb forward this time.  
  
With a smug grin on her face she looked down as her cock forced its way forward, inside of Reiter's organs until she embedded every single inches inside, so that the cock-tent around Reiter's crotch reached all the way up to between her tits, giving the knight another completely new experience of fullness. This time the term “rearranging” fit much better, because she could clearly feel how the reckless dick pushed all her innards aside to make way. She could even feel it bashing into her lungs, immediately emitting a gasp out of her again as the air was kicked out of them.  
  
“something wrong?” Sahna looked down sadistically at the wide-eyed Knight who could only emit a gasp whenever she tried to breath in some air due to the dick in her body.  
  
“of-of cour- NGHHHH~~~” her backtalk was canceled in an instant, she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt the dick mixing up her insides again, playing around with her body just for fun.  
  
“mnggghhhh~” a low deep groan left Sahna's thick lips as she gyrated her hips, causing the massive protrusion of her cock to shift left to right, obscenely bulging Reiter's belly however she liked.  
  
“feels good, doesn't it...? ready to get your brains fucked out?” Sahna asked delighted, her emerald-green eyes never stopping to look down at the knight. “y-you can try!” she replied in a resisting tone, luring out a chuckle from Sahna as she repositioned herself.  
  
She changed her grip from her thighs to the bottom of Reiter's 2 ass-cheeks hovering in the air, to keep them in place, while she lowered herself down until her whole body cast a shadow over the knight while she looked down at her with that never ending smug grin of hers.  
  
Her dick was now also not directed forward anymore, but rather diagonally downwards.  
  
Reiter took a deep gulp as she looked up at the few inches away grinning viera. So close up she could tell that Sahna had no intention to lie, and that every word she said wasn't just haughtiness or arrogance.  
  
What she could also see in them green irises, was that Sahna wasn't going easy on her...  
  
And she could also **feel** it when Sahna rose her hips to slide her pussy-juice-covered dick out of her womb, pulling the chamber with her for a few inches before it audibly popped out with a high-pitched scream of Reiter. Yet she rose higher and pulled her dick out further, the vein riddled bumpy monster-shaft so thick that it threatened to prolapse her pussy, clearly visible on the 2 inches wine-bottle-wide pink O-shaped pussy-walls in the open that clung to Sahna's dick, not because Reiter wanted to, but rather because the dick filled her up so damn much (and good) that her pussy was stuck on her shaft.  
  
She pulled out until almost every single inches except the cockhead were in the outside, standing tall in the open in it's 15 inches long glory. Veins, and Reiter's cum stuck to the god-given, tattoo-riddled, caramel-colored behemoth as it stood still and angled downwards. All those many pounds of pure futa cock-flesh about to vanish inside of Reiter's tiny human cunt.  
  
And she couldn't see anything of it. Even though Sahna's face was almost 1 foot away from Reiter's own, her huge melons pressed onto Reiter's own, not just challenging the knight's tiny tits, but rather completely overwhelming them as they were not even visible anymore. Sahna's fat tits were so big that they even rolled past Reiter's slim torso and pressed against her arms.  
  
So even if Reiter wanted to see that monster dick in the open, the only thing she was allowed to see was Sahna's smug expression.  
  
She saw it when Sahna pulled her dick almost all the way out, leaving a gap inside of Reiter's pussy, and she also saw it when Sahna slammed down with a heavy **SMACK** of thighs crashing against thighs. With gravity, the weight of her thick body, and her own strength, she flexed her hips and embedded all the 15 inches of dick in the open inside her cunt to fill her up with her complete 18 inches long god-shaft.  
  
“ **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK** ~~~”  
  
Reiter opened her mouth wide and cried out so loud that a few little drops of spit hit Sahna's face, yet it still left the viera unimpressed as Reiter's cunt suddenly started to convulse around her shaft like a vice, her slim belly instantly taking on the shape of that monster dick as it bashed all the way up to her tits.   
  
Sahna didn't halt, and instead used that heavy down-slam as a springboard to tear her monster cock out of Reiter's cumming cunt.  
  
“ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**!!!” luring out another cry of the knight, as she tore her dick out of her convulsing, sensitive cunt, before

**SLAM**  
  
…

  
and then again  
  
 **SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM**  
  
like a battering ram, Sahna shoved her dick through Reiter's orgasming cunt, those few thrusts already gave her a level of pleasure that her horse did never give her before.  
  
Those few pussy-devastating thrusts were more than enough for Reiter's whole body to tremble. She immediately reached for the 2 arm-rests of her throne and grabbed them with all her strength as she clenched her teeth, tensed her neck, and shut her eyes in an attempt to keep her mind from fading off this world into a world of succumbing pleasure.  
  
 **SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM**  
  
But Sahna didn't lie about fucking her brains out, and those few extra merciless slams sealed the deal for the knight.  
  
“NGHHHHHH- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK~~~”

  
Her mouth opened wide, her eyes rolled up, and she came harder than she ever did in her meaningless life, announcing that world-shaking orgasm with a outcry that didn't just resonate throughout the castle, but could have also been heard by the guards outside, if they weren't death already.  
  
“ **HOLY SHIT!!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!** ” she cried out and admitted for the first time of today, that she needed this god dick with a mix of pleasure and disbelief. Disbelief as in, she could still not truly comprehend how fucking good this dick was wrecking her mind.  
  
IN this exact moment she realized how damn good Sahna was. She was as ruthless as Maximus by slamming in and out of her cunt without even considering that she could destroy her pussy. And the best of all: she looked down at her.  
  
Reiter's eyes were rolled up mostly. Only the very bottom of her blue irises were visible under her eyelids, yet with that little vision she still had left she looked up at those green eyes, which announced their victory the second Sahna entered this castle.  
  
She came to realize that she will lose this battle, or probably even lost it by now, considering that her brain was feeling like it was getting fried in face of the constant orgasms she is going through. It was as if her thoughts were getting erased with every single heavy thrust and got replaced with nothing more than utter worship and pleasure towards this cocky viera on top of her, that did whatever she wanted with a princess like her.  
  
That thought of getting used by such a lowborn being made her squirt again.   
  
“MORE! MORE MROE MORE MORE MORE! FUCKING DESTROY MY USELESS CUNT WITH YOUR GOD COCK! I WILL JOIN! I WILL JOIN YOUR RELIGION! JUST DON- **NNGGFFFHHHH**!?”  
  
Her words were cut short as Sahna removed from midnight colored claw from her butt and instead reached down to her neck and clenched down. After a second of realization Reiter's body convulsed again. “she's using me...” she thought to herself as another squirting wave of pussy juices sprayed onto Sahna's crashing down crotch, in just less than a minute, Those raw SLAMMING sounds were joined by wet, nasty SLURPING sounds as everything in a 1 foot parameter of Reiter's cunt was covered with her girl-cum.   
  
She was truly losing her mind with just a few thrusts alone. To a point that she started to think that she was a dumb, stupid, whore that didn't deserve this god-given cock currently rearranging her insides. She hated herself for thinking that her horse was the one that was making her lose her mind.  
  
Until this day she probably didn't even know what losing her mind meant. Her brain was **literally** fading. She already was at the brink of losing it all to those crashing waves of stimulation, and now Sahna was helping her out by choking her. She just couldn't deal with it. And she hated herself for even thinking she could.  
  
18 inches of monster cock barreled in and out of her cunt, not just pushing, but rather tearing her pussy-walls apart, skewering her cervix and thundering down with so much force that she pushed her whole womb up into her body. Sahna didn't just ignite nerve-endings that no one ever did before, but she was also igniting new ones; levels of pleasure that Reiter didn't even know existed inside of her body. And she was not igniting one after another, but rather all at a time whenever her cock hilted her cunt balls-deep. Every smack, that announced a full-out thrust, assaulted her brain with more pleasure than she could process. She just **came** with every single thrust, she just **squirted** with every single thrust.  
  
She was a miserable human, that just could process THIS much stimulation. And Sahna far over-passed that level of stimulation that Reiter could handle.   
  
Reiter didn't know why but Shana somehow managed to tear out 15 inches of her dick with so much force, that her squirting cunt looked like she was pissing herself. Her whole damn pussy felt like a hot oven, constantly cumming, heating up, and convulsing around Sahna's shaft like a milking-machine.  
  
In just 1-second delays Sahna pulled out and slammed inside, making the knight cum with every passing second, which meant definitely not enough time for her to calm down from her previous high before a new one rocketed her body. And that meant...  
  
Her mind was breaking apart. One piece after another, Sahna was truly proving what the term “mind-break” meant. She was doing exactly that right now.   
  
And all the things described above, that proved how much Reiter lost it in face of Sahna's bitchbreaker, were the things she felt BEFORE Sahna choke her.  
  
Her airflow was suddenly cut down. The little bit of sanity she had left by being able to breath in air while getting her pussy destroyed by Sahna was now also gone. And with no air she had no piece of mind left to hold all that pleasure inside of her in anymore. She buckled, her spine arched up into a C, almost looking like it could break as she lost it. Her never-ending crying mouth twitched into a silly grimace as the corners of her lips angled upwards, signalizing that something in her mind truly broke by now.  
  
“mnghhhh~” Sahna let out a calm pleasured moan as her digits clenched around Reiter's neck, she was the only one out of the two, who proved that they were actually just going for about a minute by now.   
  
Reiter looked like she was getting dicked for days straight.  
  
While her hips rolled and thundered, while her lips were still spread wide in a smug grin, and her half-lidded eyes still looked down at Reiter's fucked-silly face, she talked up in a sultry tone:  
  
“don't ruin the fun so early little girl~ If you admit that your succumbing so soon, I won't have any reason to fuck your mind to oblivion, you know...? So how about we continue this for a few more hours, maybe days, and THEN you can tell me whether I convinced you, alright?”  
  
With that said, she relaxed her grip on Reiter's neck, and allowed the knight to breath in some air again.  
However due to her dick still thundering into her womb, Reiter was struggling to gasp, moan, cry, and breath at the same time.  
  
“ **YEESSS**! **YEESSSSSSSS**!!!!!! ♥ ♥ ♥ ” she screamed out in utter joy at the thought of feeling _**this**_ \- the pleasures of cumming non-stop to a degree that she couldn't even think straight anymore – for a few more hours... our days.  
  
“good~” Sahna spoke out in a low rumble, before she leaned down. Her fat melons pressed down further and further until they were mashed flat and hit Reiter's chin as the viera changed her grip from Reiter's neck to her jaw to squeeze it open, before she leaned down and enveloped the girl a deep kiss.  
  
Reiter's eyes widened for a second, her irises twitched in their sockets and pounded in the same rhythm as her heart in her chest: “NGHHH!?”  
  
but the moment of shock just lasted for short second when her wide blue eyes made contact with the viera's chilling gaze above her, sending a chill down her spine that made her relax: “mnghhhh~...”  
  
With the knowledge that she was in good hands, her eyes rolled up again and she allowed Sahna to plow her slutty little human pussy with her monster shaft while also allowing her to dive her lowborn viera-tongue into her high-class princess mouth.  
  
In the following minutes none of them emitted one single word, Sahna because she didn't need to, and Reiter, because all her screams were muffled by their kissing act. The big castle-hall echoed with nasty SMACKING and SLURPING sounds and muffled whimpers and moans of Reiter as she came again and again and again...  
  
until Sahna removed her tongue off her mouth with a strand of saliva connecting each mouths together. Reiter emitted a low whimper when Sahna stopped thrusting into her, and instead hauled the knight up and threw her on the ground onto her front, causing Reiter to scream out like a siren as the cock was so suddenly plugged out of her cunt that it made her cum again.  
  
Even while not filling her tunnel up anymore, it was still a obscenely stretched hole, that convulsed around a imaginary cock, still cumming on that imaginary dick as an aftermath of the many orgasms her body had to process.  
  
Sahna's shaft swayed in the air, strands of girl cum shooting from left to right off the shaft as she stepped towards Reiter and knelled down to line her dick up with her cunt again, and thrust it inside.  
  
She handled the knight like a masturbation toy by grabbing onto her slim waist and pulling her backwards to fill her cunt up with her cock inches after inches, luring out another wave of screams from Reiter as the new position caused the dick in her pussy to rub against the top of her pussy-walls. Once Sahna pulled her all the way back to the hilt of her dick, she leaned down on the taller knight, letting Angelise feel those massive melons pressing on her shoulder blades as even the last few millimeters of Sahna's shaft invaded her cunt as her whole body pressed the knight's ass flat.  
  
And then she proceeded to fuck her cunt in a prone-bone position without saying anything.  
  
Reiter was once again losing herself in endless pleasure. This time the dick didn't retreat out of her cunt all the way. Instead Sahna proceeded with short, yet much faster thrusts to increase the friction in her sensitive pussy-walls, the cockhead of her monster shaft pressing against her G-spot on every thrust and retreat.  
  
She found herself in a much different position, and a different form of sensation, but similar to the old position, Reiter still came non-stop.  
  
With no chilling, cold emerald-green eyes calming her down anymore, she looked forward into the nothingness and screamed and hauled:  
  
“SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME HARDER YOU- YOU... HOLY SHIIITTTTTT~~~” she balled her hands into fists, clawing at the red carpet underneath her as she tried to hold onto dear life as she came again and again and again.  
  
In no-time, less than a minute, she made a mess out of the red-carpet underneath her cunt, squirting so hard due to assault on her poor hyper-sensitive womb that the soaked-up material of the carpet grew bigger and bigger with each thrust of Sahna's monster shaft.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! I- I CAN'T! I CAN'T -FUCKKKKKKKKK- I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! I WILL DIE!!! I WILL DIE!!!” she screamed out, pushing her lungs to their limits as she truly felt she was about to die due to the endless pleasure that she just couldn't process anymore. That dick was making her cum over and over again without any break, pushing her mind deeper into the pit of insanity with every passing orgasm, until her voice halted when Sahna stood still.  
  
Her eyes opened wide and she released a loud, drawn out: “FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK~~~” as Sahna hilted her dick balls-deep in her cunt and remained there, sending a constant stinging wave of pleasure into her mind at the sensation of the fullness.  
  
Sahna staid calm while Reiter clawed around a bunch of red-carpet, trying to fix her grip over and over again, thinking that if she got more into her hands, it would help her get the balance she needed, but all for none; Especially when a sudden hand was placed on the back of her skull and pressed her head down, forcing Reiter to look at the side as her cheek was pressed flat against the floor.  
  
The whole hall suddenly fell silent, no smacking sounds, and no whimpers as Reiter gritted her teeth as she tried to hold onto her life. She was thankful that Sahna stood still, but to her demise it didn't let her collect her mind one bit. Whenever she tried to focus, she was reminded of that 18 inch long shaft embedded deep inside her womb as it throbbed against her pussy, spreading it far wider than normal.  
  
And then she heard a low rumbling chuckle from behind her.  
  
Sahna chuckled, as she rose her hips all the way up, causing Reiter's mouth to contort into a wide O as the plunged dick inside of her cunt forced its way out of her womb and pussy-walls before it audibly popped out of her labia: “shhiiitttt....” Reiter groaned at the feeling, while Sahna lifted her dick up and **PLAP** laid it down over Reiter's ass and back, before she leaned down again, without even bothering about Reiter as she forced the knight to support her whole, thick caramel body on her own slim, pale body.  
  
A shiver ran down Reiter's spine when Sahna started to slowly shift her hips back and forth, causing the massive behemoth on the knight's ass and back to rub up and down.  
  
Sahna leaned down further, until she could hook her chin on Reiter's shoulder, before she whispered in her ear in the same confident manner that was reflecting the confidence in her expression:  
  
“you know... If you ask me, you're sounding more like a cock-addicted whore, instead of a knight that promised to milk my balls dry.”  
  
A helpless, shivering gasp left Reiter's mouth when she heard Sahna's voice.  
  
Her pussy convulsed and leaked eagerly at the mere sensation of getting **used**. Her whole body prickled with lust as Sahna completely dominated her. Now she wasn't just talking down to her, but she was also showing her, by using her as a literal bed, that she was stronger than her.  
  
But the thing that bothered Reiter the most, and also the reason that caused her cunt to convulse so eagerly around an invisible cock, was the fact that Sahna's voice didn't change one bit compared to her earlier tone, which Reiter had only one explanation for.  
  
“she didn't even started yet”.  
  
While she was close to losing herself, passing out, or even dying, Sahna wasn't even showing one single hint of exhaustion. Not to mention that Sahna already fucked her for longer than 10 minutes, longer than any man and even her horse ever managed to last considering that they fucked **her** : Angelise Reiter, a woman that every man wanted a taste of.  
  
“do- don't let your lowlife brain fool you! In the end of the day you will be laying on the ground, BEGGING me to stop fucking you!” she replied in a stuttering, embarrassed tone. The result of her backtalk was only a low chuckle of Sahna, who stood up and twisted Reiter around so that she faced her once again.  
  
She smiled down at the blushing knight as she spread her legs apart, unceremoniously thrust her dick into Reiter's cunt all the way through her cervix again, making Reiter's embarrassed resisting face contort to pleasure in an instant, before Sahna picked both legs up, lifted them upwards and forwards to fold Reiter's body in two as she stood up from her kneeling position into a squad.  
  
Her whole body was angled forward and down a little to allow herself to plow down, her whole body supported by her squatting feet, and her hands that pressed down on Reiter's calfs all the way to the floor, until they were right beside her blushing, pleasure-induced face.  
  
With her legs folded that wide, Reiter's ass automatically lifted off the ground and exposed her cock-spread labia, allowing Reiter to see with wide eyes how her once tiny human cunt was spread so obscenely wide around Sahna's veiny shaft.   
  
Sahna tried out a lot of position over the past few years of her existence, but the mating-press is the one she used to really get into it, meaning hour-long fucking with no break.  
  
“So you don't mind if I go all out and fuck your cunt for a few hours without break now?” she asked daringly, the well-known smirk on her face challenging Reiter, who gulped down in fear and awe at first, but then:  
  
“y-you can t-try! Bu- but don't tell me I didn't warn you before! You won't last 1 hour with someone like me!”  
  
Sahna only licked her lips at that outburst, and didn't speak one word anymore since they were not needed anymore. She lifted up, her dick trailing out of Reiter's cunt who watched with wide eyes how seemingly endless flesh of cock reappeared out of her cunt, until Sahna's hips were high in the air.  
  
And then **SLAM** all of Sahna's thick weight crashed down on her and she came.   
  
2 **hours later**  
  
“OOoOOooHHhhHHhhHh~~~ P-PllLLeEeAaAsSsEeE... no moooorreee.... no morrrreeee..... c- ca- can't stop _**cumminnggg~~~**_ ” Reiter moaned out, her voice almost incoherent as her foggy mind struggled to form any words. She wasn't sure how much time has passed, neither did she know how many times Sahna made her cum by now. But the one thing she knew, thanks to Sahna's never fading fucking-pace and the still calm smug expression on her face, is that she was far from done fucking her.   
  
Angelise Reiter on the other hand had completely lost her mind. The countless times she came over the last 2 hours, and also the fact that she didn't had any time to get down from the very first orgasm she had, completely obliterated her mind. Her will to resist thanks to her years-long experience and success completely vanished as her brain was bombarded with endless pleasure. Her ass-cheeks were red due to Sahna's fat bowling balls constantly slapping against her ass on every thrust. The little amount of inner pussy-walls that Sahna's cock pulled inside out whenever she drew her hips back was also evidence of how damn done Reiter's pussy was. She felt, and was, sore and red, her nerve-endings completely overloaded with pleasure throughout the last 2 hours without any second break.  
  
This experience was in total odds with her horse, who would have probably came twice one and a half hours ago, and also fell limp by then. Sahna however was ravishing her cunt for 2 hours straight, without cumming once.  
  
And the change of Reiter's personality throughout the fucking-session didn't bother her one bit.   
  
From resistance to involuntary moans to a constant plead as her mind was already fried. Even if Sahna would have shown mercy and stopped right here (what she would never do) Reiter was sure, that her mind would have taken lifelong damage from that day. She felt blankness in her head 1 and a half hours ago already, and somehow it got even worse and worse after that, making the knight think that the overload of stimulation that her brain couldn't process, might have damaged many brain-cells.  
  
But Sahna didn't stop whatsoever. Her steel-hard 18 inch shaft rocketed in and out of Reiter's cunt, treating her hole, her poor stretched cervix and her bruised womb like a cock-sleeve, slamming carelessly in and outside like butter, while Reiter's poor over-sensitive cunt wasn't feeling the same. It was just completely helpless and at Sahna's mercy as her veiny shaft abused her hole. No matter how wet her pussy was.   
  
No amount of lubrication in this world would be enough to allow Sahna to slide in and out without any problems, just because her dick was overproportional and actually not made for humans. Yet still, while Reiter's outcries, her constant cumming pussy, and especially her red and sore pussy-walls should convince Sahna of that, she simply didn't care and thrust her hips down, not giving Reiter's cunt a chance to withstand her. Whether it wanted it or not, it had no other choice but to stretch and spread around her shaft, and neither did her womb had a chance as her cockhead bashed against its roof and forced it up into her body till the bulge smashed against the bottom of Reiter's tits.  
  
And just like her cunt, did Reiter not have any chance as any balls deep **SLURPING** thrust – thanks to the copious amount of cum, Reiter was emitting – sent overwhelming stimulation into her mind that caused her brain to feel blank and empty, making thinking and talking harder and harder over the minutes and hours.  
  
Over the last 2 hours Sahna gave off the image that she just wanted to rut, engulf in the prickling of pleasure by fucking her rod into a hot, convulsing cunt.  
  
But as Reiter started to beg for mercy just now, and Sahna actually got a little bored after fucking her for 2 hours straight without saying one single word, she decided to change her grip from one of Reiter's legs to her neck and before said leg could flop over to its ordinary place she took one step to the side to intercept said leg with her own thigh.  
  
The hand around her neck felt like nothing to Reiter, since her whole system was busy trying to deal with the constant stimulation, so she didn't even notice it.  
  
Not until Sahna clenched down of course and interfered with Reiter's system that was already trying its best to process all the stimulation in her body. whether she wanted it or not, she had to deal with the choking hand around the neck that didn't allow her to breath in some oxygen.  
  
“NGGGGHHHHHH~” she emitted a breathless moan as her masochistic side made itself noticed. Her eyes would have rolled up if they weren't already as she indulged in the rough treatment of the viera, her pussy squirting for who knows how many times today as her blanked-out mind realized what was happening. Her hands that used to claw the red carpet reached to the claw around her neck, trying to peel it off with the little amount of strength she had left in her short-circuiting brain, of course without any success.  
  
The little amount of strength Reiter possessed after getting her pussy fucked for 2 hours straight, felt like a feather petting her hands.  
  
Sahna's grin widened as she saw the already pale color of Reiter's skin fading of her face, she felt a much harder resistance around her dick as Reiter's whole body tensed up due to suffocating, but even that hard resistance didn't stop the viera from fucking her. With the experienced strength of her hips she mashed her cockhead deep into Reiter's protesting pussy-walls, churning her insides up with nasty **SPLORTCHING** noises as she carelessly fucked Reiter through her suffocating mind, that set Reiter's mind aflame even more. It felt like the choke, followed by her pussy automatically clenching down, was just increasing the stimulation of her cunt, and therefore truly started to break her mind harder that it already was.  
  
“NGHHHHHH~~~ FCKKKKKK~~~” she groaned out as her wide mouth contorted into a grimace, her teeth gritted shut as saliva started to leak out like foam out of her mouth, her pale face turning blue as the viera choked her close to death, before, with one last squeal of Reiter, she let go.  
  
Reiter's whole chest heaved upwards and her mouth opened wide to take one deep breath as if (it actually did) her life depended on it, only for Sahna to **SPIT** right into her wide open mouth, the rough act alone making the knight cum once again.  
  
“you masochistic slut” Sahna finally talked up with a low growl as her hips kept pumping the pussy underneath, “I should probably keep you and fuck you for the rest of your life. That's probably what you would want, right?” she asked delighted, not expecting a reply at all, but she was getting a big surprise.  
  
The heaving, cumming and moaning knight breathed in lungfuls of air for half a minute, before she was finally breathing more steady again; as steady as she could while still getting her pussy pounded by a 18 inch long dick is to say.  
  
While still cumming her brains out she mustered up the strength to focus her mind and roll her eyes down to look at Sahna with a little bit of resistance before she grunted out between moans and groans:  
  
“ _f-f-f-... fuck you..._ ”  
  
“uhuhu~” Sahna chuckled in delight as she took that as a challenge, her thick thighs tensing as she suddenly, from one second to the next, increased the pace of her rutting, causing Reiter's moans and groans to increase in volume and pace, as she didn't rutted down into her harder, but also faster, increasing the friction of her thick cock against Reiter's pussy walls to a higher level.  
  
The first hit against her womb sent Reiter's eyes immediately rolling up again, her mouth opened wide as she screamed and moaned in utter pleasure of cumming her brains out:

  
“OHHHHHHOOOHHOOOOOO~~~~ FUUCCKK YEEAAHHHHHH~”

Sahna was thundering down into her cunt with so much force that even the last millimeter of the thick base of her shaft made its way into her cunt. By hammering down so hard, each balls-deep thrust made Reiter's up-lifted ass crash down onto the cum-covered red-carpet underneath, before with a sudden merciless pull, Sahna tore her dick out too fast for Reiter's mind to handle, causing the knight to gasp breathlessly as the retreat of Sahna's monster cock didn't give her pussy any time to loose up, therefore pulling her whole damn ass with her high in the air before  
  
 **SLAM THUMP**

a hard downward thrust sent the pale ass of the knight onto the ground again.  
  
And then up again, and down. Over and over again, until Reiter's cunt was no longer distinguishable from a broken faucet that kept leaking without stop, so much that it looked absurd, bringing up the question of how long it would take until Sahna fucked every little drop of cum out of the knight.  
  
The desire to break Reiter until she couldn't defy her anymore, forced Sahna to go beyond her usual roughness, clearly visible by Reiter's ass that swayed up and down on each heavy thrust and retreat of Sahna's hips, that didn't just pull her dick out of Reiter's cunt, but took her whole cunt with her.  
  
It was a speed and strength, that made even Sahna sweat and grunt. For someone like her possessing such a monstrous bitchbreaker, it was hard to get some stimulation out of her dick. After all those 18 inches of raw girldick weren't just for show. She even suffered very often under her size, lacking the ability to stimulate her dick as fast and hard as an ordinary dick could, because she needed to pull back 18 inch far away, before she could slam in again.   
  
but this pace, that often resulted in a completely broken woman, just like her teacher, made up for the lack of stimulation her 18 inch long godcock needed. With the force of gravity, her own strength and the down-thundering ass that she carelessly used as a springboard allowed her dick much more friction... and Reiter's constant orgasming pussy, too.   
  
But truth be told... most of the times it wasn't even worth it. Simply because Sahna hated it to exxagerate herself. She would rather go slow, with a minimum of stimulation which took her about 6 hours to cum. She was lazy, and preferred it to go slow, which in her case was more than enough to break most women, solely due to her size, but there were those few little expectations...  
  
Expectations that made Sahna think, it wouldn't be **that** annoying to exaggerate herself. Reiter's little effort of resistance was one of those expectations.  
  
“ **SH-SH-SHI-SHIIIITTTT!!!! STOP! STO- HOLY SHIT- STOP!!! MY PUSSY! MY PUSSY!!!! I CAN'T STOP CU-UUUHHHMMIIIIINNNNGGGGGHHH!!! STOP IT YOU FUCKING BRUT- NFGH!?** ”  
  
Once again Sahna's hand closed down around her neck while she still kept up the harder rutting pace up, her emerald-green eyes clearly analyzing Reiter's silly grimace as the masochist in her **loved** being choked. She squirted once again, her hands started to peel Sahna off once again without any success.  
  
And then Sahna let go again, Reiter's chest heaved, her mouth opened up, only for Sahna to **SPIT** in again...  
  
While her balls still **PLAP-PLAP-PLAP** ed and her heavy hips audibly **SLAM-SLAM-SLAM** ed against Reiter, she spoke up:  
  
“how does my dick compare to your horse, huh?” she asked challenging, her smug grin never fading even in the face of such a rough fucking pace that caused sweat to form all over her body, dribbling down on Reiter's pale naked body.  
  
Reiter needed time to calm down again, breath in and moan out like a whore at the same time before she replied:  
  
“ **I... YOU- YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SATISFY ME LIKE MY MAXI- MNFFGHHHH~** ”  
  
And again the hand clenched down, interrupting Reiter's words of resistance, as Sahna plowed her cunt and choked her for about one long minute. No matter how meaningless it seemed for Reiter because she was just too weak, her system went on full autopilot and her hands reached to her neck to peel Sahna off again without success. This time around Sahna held her choking hold longer, looking at the life that slowly faded out of Reiter's face, and just when her peeling hands grew weaker and slower, she let go.  
  
“can your Maximus give you what I can?”  
  
Another short moment of respite for the knight as she breathed in lungfuls of air, before she could answer:  
  
“O-OF COURSE HE C- MNFFGHHH~”   
  
She choked her again, and Reiter's silly mind still tried in vain to peel her hand off again. Sahna watched the life fading once again, but this time around she held it another few seconds longer, trying to find the very brink of the knight, which came this time around.  
  
Even as Reiter's hands grew weak and slow, she kept choking her neck. Just when Reiter's hands fell limp, when her whole mind turned black, and her eyes were about to close down, did Sahna stop. And even then, Reiter would have remained passed out, if there wasn't that bitchbreaker still wrecking her cunt.  
  
One single womb-shattering thrust was enough to wake Reiter up from her one-second-short coma, waking the knight and her shut-down brain up with a barrage of stimulation that set her whole body aflame.   
  
It went from 200% to 0% and straight up to 200% again in the span of a second, waking her blacked out mind up with a BOOM.  
  
Her eyes showed up and she gasped breathlessly as her blue irises looked up at Sahna, or through her as they seemed blank.  
  
The first thing she could see was that stupid smug expression on Sahna's face, and never in her life did Reiter feel better. The sudden wake-up-thrust made something in her brain SNAP, like a string that kept her ordinary self in tact all the time. It simply just snapped.  
  
And without even having to ask Reiter who was better at fucking, Sahna got surprised for another time of the day.  
  
The first time was Reiter's still not fading resistance after 2 hours of fucking.  
  
And now it was her surrender.  
  
“ **YES!!! YEESSSSS!!!!**!” she screamed out as her hands shot upwards through the gap of Sahna's arms and her waist to claw at the viera's back.  
  
“ **JUST FUCK ME MORE! DON'T STOP! NEVER STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP UNTIL YOU CUM INSIDE ME!!**!”  
  
It was only that outburst that made Sahna's smug grin contort to surprise for just a second, the first time of today.   
  
Her smug grin faded into confusion, as it hit her with surprise. Firstly she was asking herself if you she really wanted her to cum inside of her, simply because her cum was fertile as hell. Secondly there was one thing bothering her. And that was whether Reiter really thought she would stop fucking her after cumming inside of her just once. After all she planned to fuck her for days straight.  
  
One way or another, after that little time-span of confusion, her smile reappeared.  
  
“ **Bitch**... _**my**_ **bitch** ~” Sahna corrected herself delighted and leaned down to envelop Reiter in a kiss, her hips constantly rocketing high into the air, and down to the ground as she smashed down into her cunt and rutted Reiter for one more hour, before her climax drew near.  
  
Reiter already expected that Sahna could cum more than her Maximus. But no matter what she expected, she was in for a big surprise when Sahna finally came.  
  
She looked into Sahna's green eyes that were just inches away to her own, and when the viera stopped fucking her with her dick hilted all the way inside, Reiter knew what was coming. And she felt envy. Envy that Sahna could still keep up that silly victorious grin while kissing her, while climaxing, and also while impregnating her fertile cunt, that many people would kill for.  
  
Sahna didn't flinch one bit as her bitchbreaker suddenly PULSED inside of Reiter's cunt, Reiter was the one that emitted a muffled groan at the feeling of her cunt getting stretched by that pulsing shaft.  
  
Apart from the feeling inside of her cunt, she could also feel something on her ass. She could sense, feel the vibration of Sahna's bowling balls as they churned inside of her sack right against Reiter's ass. And she **swore** , she could _**hear**_ how the cum from her balls traveled up her 18 inches long piss-pipe like a tiding wave, and the split-second she heard it, she immediately knew that she was gonna become a mommy in 10 months. Because only viscous, thick, 101% fertile baby-butter could create such obscene churning sounds, and only her fat thump-thick urethra was able to transport such thick baby batter through her cock and right...  
  
 **SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUURT**

into the roof of her womb. Nothing could have surprised her, she thought, but when Sahna came inside of her, she was proved wrong as it almost felt like that the viera was **pissing** inside of her. One single spurt of cum lasted a ridiculously 10 seconds, already much longer than many men's whole climaxes. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief as Sahna's eye-lids lowered down into a more smug look. Even though her tongue was still in Reiter's mouth, the knight could still see the cockiness in those eyes.  
  
And that victorious, confident look allowed Reiter to calm down, to let her wide constricted irises roll up with a lewd muffled “ **I luve yuuu~~~** ” to savor the sensation of getting her womb pumped full with (probably) virile viera-cum.  
  
Her piss-slide widened, and kept bursting out a thump-thick spray of baby-butter into her womb for 10 seconds straight, already stretching the chamber out further than her cockhead did as all the cum was pooling around Sahna's glans. And after about 3 seconds, announced by another heavy PUMP of her cock inside of her cunt, another 10 second long spray of cum invaded her womb, she could clearly hear from the outside, how the **SPLURTTTING** sounds were accommodated with obscene, nasty churning sounds as Sahna's cum was so thick, that her new cum-spray crashed against the one inside of her womb at first, and took about 5 seconds to fully mix-together into one single pool.  
  
And then another cum-spray followed. One after another.  
  
The viera came inside of Reiter for 10 minutes straight, blasting her fertile princess-womb up with hyper-fertile viera-sperm, and Reiter did nothing but take it like a whore as she wrapped her hands and feet around Sahna's back, forcing the viera to stay inside until every last drop was inside of her, something that Sahna had planned anyways.   
  
She remained silent and behaved like a good little dog, only moaning and groaning into Sahna's mouth as her belly inflated. Even when she suddenly felt her belly pushing against Sahna's own fit one, she took it all like a champ.  
  
And even at the end, throughout the last few weak spurts of Sahna's cock, Reiter remained silent.  
  
“muuaaahh~” With a wet pop Sahna lifted her head and retreated her tongue out of Reiter's mouth, to sit straight and look upon the churning, and rumbling cum belly underneath her.  
  
A rush of self-love but especially love to her **god** overcame her as she looked at her handiwork. Her smug grin looked down at the obscene cum-belly underneath that outclassed even the one of a 9 month pregnant mother.  
  
“thanks mother...” she murmured to herself as she indulged in the sight of Reiter's overstretched belly. Her once tight, trained abs were gone, and what was left was a fat skin-tight balloon of cum that didn't just inflated upwards, but also encompassed the sides of Reiter's waist. Without even touching it Sahna could tell that her belly was taut and stretched to the limits. Reiter looked like a pregnant mother that was 9 month into pregnancy, but expected triplets. Her belly was close to resembling a yoga-ball, taut and red, perfectly rounded as it rumbled and sloshed with the payload inside of it.  
  
Many people, including Reiter could only see that obscenely large belly, wondering how it was possible to transform a taut belly into a cum-balloon. Sahna on the other hand only saw the swimmers in the inside. Or she imagined them at least. Many dozen gallons of her love-nectar inside of a womb that used to be tinier than a clenched fist.  
  
And no matter how much she sweated, or traveled to archive that goal, the only one she could thank for right now was her god, who granted her this ridiculous monstrosity of fertility.  
  
She reached down carefully, and placed her palm onto the surface to feel it vibrating against her hand.  
  
She still remembered the voice of her god since the day she was born. Her smug grin contorted to a serious expression as she closed her eyes and averted her head up to the calling, the sky.  
  
“Another convinced human my goddess. But I know my task is not complete yet. I will not stop until I convinced every human being on this world of your existence. No matter how much it takes, no matter how long it takes. I will not allow anyone to stop me from finishing my task mother, but...” Her eyes opened up again slowly, her face looked down again at the groaning knight underneath, and her smug grin reappeared on her face.  
  
She took 2 steps back to let her fat shaft pop out of Reiter's cunt, successfully unplugging it and therefore allowing all the cum that she flooded Reiter's womb with, to spray out like a fountain.  
  
“you allowed me to enjoy myself and live my life, and I hope you don't blame me for taking a break for a few days to.... **rest** and **recover...** allow myself a... **little treat** ~” she slurred out in joy as she reached down to her balls that were as big as grapefruits, but the sloshing and churning in them indicated that they were already producing more cum.   
  
It was just another big advantage of Sahna's granted abilities aside from her monster cock and her near endless stamina: Sahna's balls NEVER stopped producing cum, and therefore it wasn't possible for her or any other being in this world to – as Reiter would say -  
  
“milk her balls try”.

**** 2 days later ****  
  


  
 **SLAP** - **SLAP-SLAP-SLAP** **SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK**  
  
“uhh.... mnggh..... ohhhh.... ahhh.....”  
  
the same sounds resonated throughout the castle hall for 2 days by now. Wet nasty sounds of flesh slamming against flesh, and the hoarse voice of broken bitch.   
  
The floor, close to the throne was a mess of dried and fresh cum, Sahna-cum and Reiter-cum at the same time. On the red-carpet the two woman were still fucking, or more like one woman was fucking the other.   
  
Sahna was kneeling while holding holding onto Reiter's hips to use them and move her body back and forth against her crotch.  
Reiter was partly sitting, partly laying on the ground in what seemed to be a doggy-style position... Or it used to be.   
  
Her ass was up, allowing the other figure to rail her cunt, while her upper body was completely limp on the ground.  
  
Reiter's arms hung limp at her sides, her chest and her face ground back and forth through the floor as Sahna pulled and pushed her body more than one foot to and off her dick, the hold on the knight's hips and the rod skewering her cunt, being the only support that held her up at this point.  
  
Reiter was gone, her pussy completely milked dry off its juices, her white haired mane a wild mess of stuck-together cum and sweat, her ass sore and red with hand-imprints on them, her eyes a half-lidded empty expression, her mouth partly opened as lifeless groans and moans left her lips, so hoarse and silent that even Sahna was having trouble hearing them. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, it's tip reaching the floor as she drooled onto the red-carpet for who knows how long. But considering that the pool around her tongue was a whopping 1 meter in diameter, it seemed like she was in this position for many hours already, her mind at this point non-existence as the only thing she could think about was cumming for days straight.  
  
It was like her whole body shut down all off its functions, except the one in her cunt that reminded her throughout the last days, that there was a dick ramming into her cunt. And even though she was exhausted to the point of just sleeping on this very spot, the friction of the dick mercilessly stimulating her cunt didn't allow her no matter how much she desired to.   
  
The constant sensation coursing through her brain was so much at this point, that it could be causing a headache. Her brain was already overworking as it was busy and overloaded for 2 days straight. Thank god the constant orgasms she endured made her whole mind feel blank tho, and therefore didn't allow her to feel anything but that 18 inches long viera bitchbreaker rearranging her already loose and sore cunt. No matter how bad and worn out Reiter felt, the good feeling – as in the sensation inside her pussy – overpowered everything else. Her womb was so often invaded, that there was probably no way for her cervix to close down, ever again.  
  
  
 **SMACK**  
  
“unnnghhhhhh....” the knight moaned weakly as her ass was struck, she came again, yet her whole body was too weak to even flinch, her eyes remained death.  
  
“you're a pathetic whore Angelise Reiter... You seriously wanna tell me that It only took me 2 days to fuck your cunt this loose? You better continue tightening down, or else I will have to slap your ass to get some of that earlier tightness back” her voice haven't changed one bit from 2 days ago.”

no reply.  
  
“come on now! **SLAP** Get yourself together and take it! I always take a 1-week break after my job, so don't disappoint me now!”  
  
“nghhh... fuck.....” Reiter groaned weakly as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows and tensed her body so that her pussy-walls would constrict around Sahna's princess-breaker again.  
  
“good girl~” she complimented delighted as she felt a little tightness around her shaft.  
She pulled Reiter's ass back to her crotch with a loud *SMACK*. And that was it for Reiter's attempt of keeping up.   
  
The thunderous strike against her womb was enough to make her collapse again, and loose her pussy up.  
  
 **SMACK**

“nghhhh~....” **  
**

“I can do this all day, you know? You still got 4 days left, and if you don't show me some kind of perseverance, then....” she looked down and spread Reiter's ass cheek apart. She licked her lips as she rubbed the tiny pucker with her clawed thump, sending a shiver down Reiter's spine.  
  
“... you will have to make up for it by letting me use a tighter hole...”  
  
 **a few days later**

“so this is how the woman that I broke would behave when I took them with me?” Sahna asked teasingly as the knight pressed her front against Sahna's back while wrapping her arms around the viera's waist, under her huge melons that bounced with every single step that the horse they were riding on made.  
  
Reiter pushed herself against Sahna like a lovebird. The taller (completely naked) knight looked over Sahna's head, in between her jackal-ears down to that fat shaft that laid on the saddle, reaching all the way up to the horse's neck, more than half of the monstrous behemoth was sticking out of Sahna's silky garments.  
  
“broke?” Reiter asked also in a teasing, yet tired, manner, and tightened her arms around Sahna's waist, as she craved her, and that dick, “Do you think just because I offered you my services, you _**broke**_ me?”  
  
“No I don't” she replied in her usual confident, smug tone, “I think you broke, because you kept begging me to take you with me, constantly telling me that my travel would be easier with a horse, and that you would relieve my stress whenever I need to and cook for me as my personal maid”  
  
“oh come one~” Reiter bit onto her lip as she let go of one waist-embracing arm and reached down to rub her palm against the surface of Sahna's dick, her blue irises completely locked on that monster shaft with fuck-hungry eyes as her pussy started to get wet “now that you mentioned it... how about we take a little break? I could suck you off, or you could fuck my holes if you want to~” she offered seducingly, only resulting in a scoff of Sahna.  
  
“Tsk... That's the seventh time in one hour that you asked me that. I am not sure who you think I am, but charms won't work on me. My god made sure of it.” And it didn't work for real. No matter how many dicks would rise by getting touched by the knight Angelise Reiter, Sahna's dick didn't even flinch as she rubbed her palm against its surface.   
  
“oh come on... your balls must probably be...” her rubbing hand reached lover to hold onto one fat cum-filled pulsing ball that struggled to be contained between Sahna's thick thighs and the saddle of the horse, “ so full....” she groaned to herself in need “I bet they are begging to get some release...”  
  
 **SIGH** “I tell you what... if you stop bothering me, and especially stop opening that stupid, silly mouth of yours that has been uttering nothing but **bullshit** for the last few hours of our journey, UNTIL NIGHTFALL, **AND** if you cock me some delicious meal, I will allow you to ride me while I am sleeping. How does that sound?”  
  
Sahna asked with a teasing smirk, looking back over her shoulder at Reiter, who immediately removed her hand off her waist and her cum-filled ball, only giving Sahna a nod as a reply as she gulped down in anticipation.  
  
With Reiter's consent, she looked forward again, her eyes on the road in front of her  
  
“silence...” she thought to herself in relief as she savored the sounds of birds chirping and leafs rustling “words are a waste if they aren't directed to our gods...”

_____  
Thanks for reading this far.  
please tell me in the comment-section what you liked and disliked.


End file.
